Nueve meses
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: Sirius reflexiona sobre lo entretenido que puede resultar tener un hijo Black... con todo lo que ello implica
1. Chapter 1

_Discleimer: Los personajes y los ambientes son propiedad de blond JK y sus amiguitos de Warner. _

**UNO**

-Quiero hablar contigo, Black – Sirius sabía que para una de las pocas personas que "Black" no implicada un insulto, si no más bien un cumplido, era para su prima Bellatrix. Era la quinta vez desde que estaba en Azkaban que se le permitía salir de su celda para interactuar con los demás reos. Sirius agradecía el privilegio que se le otorgaba por ser un preso de "alta peligrosidad" que implicaba la privación casi total de libertad. Con suerte podía mear sin que un dementor lo estuviese vigilando, así que la socialización con otros presos era casi un mito. Sin contar con que Sirius Black había tenido ciertos altercados en dos oportunidades anteriores. En las dos había estado involucrado un Lestrange. Agradecía por lo tanto que las visitas fueran escasas.

Sirius se sentó en un banco junto a ella, que observaba los roqueríos golpeados por las olas, a unos cincuenta metros bajo ellos. Era imposible no percibir el olor salino y deducir lo congelada que estaría el agua. El moreno recordó unas vacaciones con su tío Alphard en alguna costa perdida del Reino Unido. Lo que recordaba con mayor nitidez era la sensación fría del agua. Debió haber tenido unos seis años. Su tío unos veintitantos. Algunas veces lo culpaba a él de haber sembrado en su cabeza las ideas revolucionarias que lo terminarían alejando de Slytherin, los principios de limpieza de sangre, su familia. De no haber sido por eso, hubiese tenido una vida bastante sencilla, amigos idénticos a él, un trabajo estable y bien remunerado, una mansión, una esposa con demasiado parentesco sanguíneo para su gusto e hijos con cola de chancho (que se extirpaba con una sencilla intervención mágica). Pero una vez que las ideas de igualdad y "mientras más mestizo, mejor" se habían implantado en su mente era casi imposible desarraigarlas. Y entonces estaban los cochinos sentimientos. Esos insectos de ocho patas que se adhieren a lo que crees que es lógico, pero ¿qué iba a saber él? Quizás sus padres tenían razón. Quizás era más sencillo no preocuparse del otro lado. Ellos eran los Alfa y los demás los subalternos ¿para qué revertir el orden?.¿Para qué atraer el caos? Pero es que Sirius simplemente sentía que no estaba bien. No podía explicarlo con la lógica porque no le alcanzaba. No podía hacerle entender a Lestrange que los hombres lobo podían ser increíbles amigos porque en su puta vida había hablado con uno. No podía hacerle entender que una chica hija de muggles podía ser la más dulce y la más inteligente porque tenía la OTRA idea implantada, y entonces Sirius tenía que hacérselo entender a golpes porque no había otra manera. Pero ya habían pasado cinco años y Sirius ya no sentía como antes. El primer año había planeado quince mil formas de escapar de ese cochino lugar. Ya no le importaba. Era mejor estarse ahí, oír el ruido del mar y acordarse del tío Alphard corriendo en ropa interior para que una ola no lo alcanzara.

-Perdí un bebé hace tres semanas – Sirius levantó la vista. Su prima continuaba mirando hacia los roqueríos. Ni siquiera pudo articular un "lo siento". Ya no sentía – Nos estamos extinguiendo – él le dio la razón. En sus buenos años se hubiese alegrado. Ahora sintió un dejo de nostalgia. No siempre había detestado a su familia. Hubo buenos tiempos, cuando había sentido que formaba parte de los Black. Era algo triste pensar que no habría descendencia que recorriera los pasillos de Hogwarts en medio siglo más.

-Aún quedan los Malfoy – Pensó en la hija de Andrómeda, pero no la nombró. Supuso que para su prima, no valdría.

-¡No me hagas reír! Entre nosotros, Sirius – dijo dándose la vuelta – Sabemos que los primogénitos somos los únicos que contamos. Regulus podría haber tenido descendencia, pero sus hijos hubiesen sido estúpidos. Las mujeres… pareciera que no valiéramos. Aunque mis hijos, serían Black, no Lestrange.

Sirius sabía que de hacerse realidad, no sería de otro modo.

-Aún tienes tiempo de sobra – Bellatrix lo miraba con ojos chispeantes – Si no puedo tener hijos, al menos quiero un sobrino Black. Un verdadero sobrino Black.

-Puedes tener un hijo Riddle, serían genes mejorados – Bellatrix reprimió un escalofrío ante aquel apellido.

-No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contándote esto – ella se levantó – de seguro te acostarías con una muggle cualquiera.

Sirius pensó entonces en su prima. Estaba en los huesos y tenía los nervios hechos un lío. Su prima aún sentía, los dementores la afectaban. Una mujer tremendamente apasionada que sucumbía a la locura. Se parecían. Odiaba admitirlo. Tenían el sentimiento arraigado a ideas opuestas, esa era la gran diferencia. Ambos hubiesen perdido estrepitosamente el tiempo intentando convencer al otro de lo contrario. Ambos se hubiesen arrancado los ojos a favor de su ideal. Estúpidos, ingenuos idealistas. Dos polos opuestos que terminaban convergiendo en ese loquero en medio del océano. Era como si vivir apasionadamente les hubiese succionado demasiado rápido la felicidad.

-Tengo la impresión de que somos estériles – comentó él con sorna – Me resulta curioso que nunca haya embarazado a ninguna. Dale las gracias a la endogámica herencia Black.

-No es culpa de los Black que no hayas podido embarazar a un licántropo – Sirius rió con una mezcla de lástima. No reía de otra forma hacía años. Notó que sus carceleros se acercaban para llevarlo a la celda que lo mantenía alejado de los demás reos. Se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, prima. Todo parece indicar que seré el último de la estirpe – y se alejó pensando que aún le quedaban pequeñas formas de contribuir a un mundo mejor.

-¡Espera! – Sirius se volvió – Tienes razón con eso de la endogamia Black. A veces creo que Rodolphus ni siquiera es un pariente cercano.

-Es la idea – volvió a darle la espalda.

-Por eso no puedo concebir un hijo suyo – Sirius se detuvo – Los Black procreamos entre nosotros.

-¡Estás enferma! – El moreno se volvió resueltamente hacia ella y la tomó de un brazo para sacudirla - ¡Loca como una cabra! Entiende una cosa, mujer. No me interesa si te haces un hechizo duplicador o si vas en busca de los restos de esperma de la tumba de mi hermano, pero no conseguirás que yo te toque un pelo…

-Te da miedo ¿eh? – Bellatrix se relamió los labios – Sabes que bastaría con una vez para que…

-¡Merlín santísimo! – Sirius se tapó la boca con las manos. No sabía si reír o llorar. Su prima estaba escandalosamente loca si podía llegar a concebir semejante idea – No sé si entiendes razones, pero uno, soy estéril; dos, estoy feliz de ser el último Black y tres, me das asco ¡no sé cómo se te puede pasar por la mente! – él volvía a sacudirla.

Los dementores comenzaban a inquietarse. Black tenía bastante historial de violencia dentro de Azkaban. Así que se dirigieron resueltamente hacia la pareja para llevárselo.

-Tranquilo, primo – dijo ella con voz infantil, mientras con agilidad bajaba su mano hacia la entrepierna de él – Guarda toda esa energía para cuando sea el momento.

Sirius iba a escupirla, pero los dementores fueron más rápidos. Volvió a su celda y notó más interés de los carceleros por él. Claro, había pasado del hastío y la apatía a la rabia. Bellatrix volvía a hacerlo sentir vivo, trayendo toda esa ira contenida, de vuelta.

* * *

Fue en su primer año nuevo fuera de Grimmauld Place. Se habían ido a celebrar con James por el Londres muggle. Sirius amaba con locura a esos condenados muggles que habían fundado y construido la ciudad. Amaba esa nueva libertad recién adquirida al dejar su familia atrás. Amaba ser joven y conducir una moto sin edad y licencia para hacerlo. Amaba a James.

-Este año será increíble. Sin precedentes, hermanito – llevaba cinco cervezas encima – Lily se convertirá en tu novia, se acabarán los estudios…

-Para ti, querrás decir – James apuró su vaso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Desde cuándo los unineuronales jugadores de quidditch han tomado un libro en sus manos. Jugando para las ligas, ni siquiera necesitarás saber leer.

-Son mis padres – comentó James con pesar – Sé que no permitirán que juegue para ningún equipo.

-Eres mayor de edad, Jimmy. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Además ¿qué pretenden los honorables señores Potter que hagas? Deberían reconocer que no sirves para nada más – el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Es complicado, Sirius. Mis padres están viejos. Mi madre ha estado muy enferma y lo sabes. A veces creo que… creo que no pasará de…

-¡Ah, ah, ah! – Sirius lo hizo callar – Ni una palabra en contra de la encantadora señora Potter.

James dio un suspiro.

-Sólo quiero que esté satisfecha mientras está con nosotros. Se sentirían inseguros si acepto la oferta de las ligas.

-Evidentemente no tienen idea de la pasta que corre en la asociación de quiddicth ¿qué quieren?.¿que entres a la academia de aurores? Eso sí es una burrada. Ganarás una miseria y trabajarás el doble.

-Pero tendré un puesto seguro. No me botarán al cumplir los treinta.

-No vivirás hasta los treinta, Potter. La pelirroja te matará antes. Además tío Sirius te puede acoger una vez seas dispensable para la liga.

-No puedes esperar que esa herencia de tu tío te dure por siempre. Deberás buscar un trabajo eventualmente – James se sentía molesto en ciertas ocasiones por esa aparente indiferencia de Sirius hacia el dinero. El muy perro siempre obtenía dinero de las partes más insospechadas justo cuando parecía se que convertiría en un 'rolling stone' Se fue de su casa y justamente recibió una herencia de un tío muerto – Deberías ir a la academia conmigo.

-No sueñes. Los aurores son idiotas. Quizás me haga astronauta – dijo con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-Sirius, luego no admitiré que dije esto, pero eres condenadamente inteligente. No te desperdicies. Estudia algo a la altura de tus habilidades.

El moreno terminó su vaso.

-Eso no existe, Jimmy. Y eso que dijiste sonó tétricamente igual a mi madre ¿Nos colamos a algún concierto?

Sirius recordaba ese momento como la primera vez que tocaba el tema de su incierto futuro. Nunca le había preocupado. No le gustaba eso de hacer planes, pero las cosas comenzaban a cambiar y había que tomar decisiones. El tema terminó por hacérsele insoportable durante su último año en Hogwarts. Sus amigos estaban distintos. Remus comenzó a apasionarse realmente por la Defensa. Peter se volvió introvertido, sumamente introvertido. James comenzó a hablar de matrimonio durante el último trimestre ¡Matrimonio! Él se quedó atrás. No quería avanzar. No sabía cómo. Entonces vino la guerra a ayudarlo. Los blancos volvieron ser los slytherins y ya no su propio futuro. Pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. La Orden, las muertes. No había tiempo ni de funerales. Y las pérdidas. Estaban perdiendo. Estaban perdiendo tan abiertamente que nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo. Era como si la Orden tuviera todo el peso de ser la resistencia sobre sus hombros. Nadie más los ayudaba. Mataban a diez mortífagos y surgían veinte. Ellos perdían y perdían. Y en medio de todo

-Saluda a tu ahijado, Sirius – despertaba del horror de la guerra para que Lily le entregara un bebé envuelto en mantas. Pensó que se encariñaría con él de forma paulatina. En cierto sentido aquel bebé venía a marcar una diferencia entre él y James. Cortaba la línea imaginaria que hacía de James y él personas indivisibles. Ahora James era alguien aparte, independiente. Tenía un hijo. Pero no fue así. Se enamoró de Harry apenas lo tomó entre sus brazos. Comprendió que el cariño no tenía un cupo limitado de cuatro integrantes. Se volvió loco por Harry. Se gastó media herencia en accesorios para bebés que Lily, tímidamente, le hizo devolver. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para estar con él. Lo alimentaba, lo mudaba, lo bañaba, le leía cuentos. Se quedaba en Godric's Hollow tiempos prolongados, hasta cuando sentía que abusaba de la hospitalidad de los Potter. Pero los Potter hubiesen tenido que admitir (a regañadientes por parte de James) que Sirius era de gran ayuda. Luego de los seis meses de nacido Harry, Lily no recordaba haberse levantado en mitad de la noche a ver al bebé. Sirius lo atendía. Sirius, el insomne por excelencia, no tenía problema en resolver esas situaciones, más bien las disfrutaba.

James comenzó a inquietarse. No era normal tener a un tipo de veinte años metido día y noche en tu casa cuidando de tu hijo. Lily estaba encantada. Claro, ese maldito encanto Black había logrado convencerla. Pero justo cuando James consideraba que era necesario hablar con Sirius, éste desaparecía. Se dejaba ver sólo en las sesiones de la Orden. Entonces surgieron los rumores de la famosa profecía que vinculaba a los Potter con Voldemort. Las discusiones se hicieron continuas. No había día en que Remus y Sirius no discutieran sobre temas de lealtad. A veces las peleas alcanzaban a James, que intentaba intervenir para calmar los ánimos, en especial los de Sirius.

-Yo que tú, me preocuparía más de mi familia.

-Es _mi_ familia ¿estamos? Yo veré cuánto es necesario preocuparme por ellos.

Sirius se dejaba caer mucho menos por Godric's Hollow, cuando James no estaba. Lily siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Después de casi diez años, había aprendido a comprender la rebeldía del 'descarriado Black'. En Hogwarts le pareció siempre el rebelde sin causa. Pero con el tiempo descubrió que tenía motivos y detrás de toda esa fachada del insufrible rompecorazones, Lily encontró algo que le gustó. Supuso que James siempre había estado ante la presencia de ese algo.

-Cuando seas grande, Harry, serás un merodeador. Irás a gryffindor y harás salir canas verdes a Peeves y Filch. Te regalaré la mejor escoba que exista y entonces serás la envidia de los slytherin malolientes del equipo. Porque de seguro estarás en el equipo. Luego, a los quince, te prestaré mi moto, o te enseñaré a reparar una. Y podrás llevar a chicas en ella… o chicos. Seré un tío flexible. Te permitiré hacer todo lo que tus padres te prohíban – el bebé Harry le dirigió una sonrisa – Pero no les hagas pasar muy malos ratos ¿de acuerdo? Tus padres son increíbles. Si hubiesen sido mis padres, hubiese sido el mejor hijo del mundo. Sobre todo tu padre. Nunca debes decirle que se compre una peineta, lo hace enfurecer – Lily que había estado escuchando, se sonrió – Nunca le digas que se preocupe de sus asuntos, porque ya habrá resuelto uno por uno sus problemas, sólo para que no tengas argumentos para discutirle. Nunca intentes ofenderlo, porque su bondad te rebotará encima y te hará sentir como el peor criminal del mundo, el muy cabrón.

Lily le acarició los hombros y Sirius se volvió.

-Ya se le pasará – le dijo – Todos estamos preocupados, Sirius. Hay que intentar que eso no sea motivo para pelearnos entre nosotros. Deberías hablar con él. Venir cuando James esté en casa.

-Cierto. No queremos que los vecinos comenten que te traes escondido a un guapo moreno cuando el dueño de casa no está – Sirius tomó su chaqueta para irse. Lily se había acercado a Harry para comprobar que estaba recién mudado.

-Serías un gran padre, Sirius.

-Niñera, querrás decir – se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

-No te hagas el tonto. Luego de la guerra quiero un primo para mi hijo. El primero de los Black en ir sin miedo a gryffindor.

-Ese fui yo, pelirroja. El primero y el último.

-¡Aún así serías un gran padre! – alcanzó a gritarle ella al moreno que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

En azkaban esas palabras reverberaban en su mente. Sería un gran padre. Cambiar pañales no implicaba ser un buen padre. Recordaba la primera vez que sujetó a Harry ¿Cómo sería sostener a su propio hijo?.¿A un Black? Tuvo sueños recurrentes con eso luego de la conversación con Bellatrix. Encontraba una cuna dorada al fondo de su celda. Se acercaba dilatando el encuentro con ese ser que emitía balbuceos desde la cuna. Era un bebé. No distinguía sus rasgos. Lo tomaba en brazos y era frío. Muy frío. Como levantar un bloque de hielo. Se despertaba con escalofríos y la sensación de que el sueño ocultaba algo más. Algo oscuro y siniestro que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

* * *

waaaaaa

años sin actualizar, literalmente. Igual la ñoñez me supera y en esos momentos en que no tengo nada que hacer no puedo evitar tomar un lapiz e intentar escribir algo de mi imaginacion, pero finalmente le robo a Rowling. No sé cuantos chaps durará la historia, espero que no mas de diez. Aunque mas o menos todo se resume a que Bella se quiere llevar a Sirius a dar un paseo por su celda (como tantas otras)

PD: por si no lo notaron, en este chap todos le tienen ganas a Sirius.. incluido los dementores, Harry, Lily, James, Remus, Lestrange y por supuesto, Bellatrix :O!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hace unos dias lei los cuentos de Beddle el bardo y volvi a enamorarme de Rowling (si, un tiempo me cayo maaaal) encuentro increible que esta señora se haya dado el tiempo para crear un mundo hasta su mas minimo detalle. Si nosotros tenemos cuentos infantiles, claramente los magos debian tener uno, asi que se los recomiendo totalmente._

_la explicacion del dia es: Walburga y Orion son los papas de Sirius y Regulus (ellos son primos); Cygnus y Druella son los papás de Bellatrix. Walburga y Cygnus son hermanos junto con Alphard que vendría siendo lo que se conoce como "Black Sheep" xD. En este capitulo, como Alphard me cae bien, le invente una historia paralela a la que realmente tiene._

DOS

Pasaba el tiempo convertido en perro. Era más llevadero. Los animales funcionan a base de instintos y necesidades. Si las tenía cubiertas, podía declararse satisfecho y no necesitaba nada más. Pensaba menos y sentía poco. Los dementores no lo tomaban en cuenta. No era un reo particularmente divertido para esos chupa emociones. Sin embargo, recibía visitas de tanto en tanto. Sirius no lo sabía, pero era uno de los presidiarios más famosos. A veces era un funcionario del ministerio, generalmente eran sanadores en práctica. Consideraban enriquecedor conversar con Sirius Black. Su historial decía sociópata, demente y asesino. Las conversaciones con él daban otra impresión: el único reo sensato dentro de la sección de alta seguridad. Se lo habían dicho en ocasiones, el que era increíble como sus facultades mentales parecían intactas. Sirius sonreía. No estaban intactas. En su opinión, había aprendido a hacerlas desaparecer. Sus visitas estaban maravilladas. En dos ocasiones lo habían ido a ver abogados. Le hicieron ver que su condena era ridícula en virtud de los hechos. Merecía un juicio. No se podía ir encerrando personas sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse. Sirius habría aceptado sus propuestas de representarlo, si hubiese sentido que realmente creían en su inocencia más que en los galleons que tenía su cuenta en Gringotts. Pero era de esperarse que no creyeran en él. Ninguno de sus antiguos conocidos fue a verlo. Ni una vez. Dumbledore le había hecho llegar un par de calcetines y una nota diciéndole que ya hablarían cuando las aguas se hubiesen calmado. Fue al mes de caer en Azkaban. No volvió a saber de él hasta doce años después. De Remus nunca supo durante su cautiverio. A veces pensaba que quizás habría muerto. Nunca supo que en tres ocasiones, Remus había pisado la isla, sin decidirse a subir a su celda. Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse allí. Decidió contarse a si mismo que Sirius había muerto cuando dejaron Hogwarts. Lo hacía más fácil. Esa estúpida historia.

Esa mañana el animago yacía recostado en el suelo, cuando sintió pasos que se dirigían a su celda. Se transformó y esperó encontrar a la sanadora que lo iba a visitar una vez al mes. En vez de eso se encontró con Bellatrix. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían visto por última vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.¿Quién te dejó entrar?

-Relájate ¿quieres? Es sólo una visita de cortesía – Bellatrix atravesó los barrotes mágicos y se sentó en su cama.

-¡No tienes derecho a hacer visitas! Eres una presidiaria y esta no es tu sección.

-No seas imbécil. Sabes que esta prisión está comprada por un partido del ministerio con el cual la mayoría de esta sección simpatiza. A excepción tuya, claro. Siempre representando a la molesta minoría.

Sirius la tomó del brazo y la empujó contra los barrotes. Pero Bellatrix continuó dentro de la celda. Los barrotes eran atravesados sólo cuando la visita lo decidiera.

-¡Ándate, ándate! – Sirius comenzó a dar fuertes gritos.

-¡Cierra la boca! – le susurró Bellatrix – No quiero que vengan ellos – dijo indicando a unos dementores que aguardaban en los extremos del pasillo – Lo único que me crispa los nervios son esas criaturas. El partido no ha logrado que los saquen.

-El partido no ha logrado que te saquen a ti. No siempre es tan útil ser mayoría en un partido poderoso ¿eh?

-No me interesa salir de aquí para estarme de brazos cruzados mientras los muggles se pasean libremente. Saldré de aquí, Sirius, no lo pongas en duda. Pero será cuando el señor oscuro me lo ordene.

-No sé si no fui muy explícito, pero quiero que te vayas.

-No te engañes, primo. Quieres que esté aquí. Disfrutas secretamente tener alguien a quién echarle tu mierda encima. Más si representa algo que te afanas en aborrecer. La familia es importante, Sirius, aunque no sea de las mejores. Te protege incondicionalmente y te define.

-No sé de qué familia estarás hablando. Supongo que no de la nuestra.

-¿Recuerdas las últimas vacaciones en Devon? – Sirius bajó la guardia por primera vez – Mis padres aún no vendían la casa solariega. Tú y Regulus eran inseparables. Parecían mellizos ¿Cuántos años de diferencia tenían?

-Dos – algo en el tono de ella, hizo que Sirius se sintiera más a gusto. Se sentó al lado suyo.

-Parecía que tuvieran la misma edad. Te copiaba en todas las estupideces que planeabas ¿Recuerdas el nogal? Nos sentábamos bajo él y comíamos nueces hasta saciarnos. Siempre había buen clima. Un sol suave, el viento cálido, los altos pastizales. Jugábamos a las escondidas.

-Narcissa siempre se perdía y se ponía a llorar – comentó Sirius con los ojos vueltos al pasado.

-Nos bañábamos en ese riachuelo cerca de los establos y llegábamos cansados y felices a cenar.

-¡Las cenas en la casa de Devon! – exclamaron los dos.

-Eran increíbles. Había dulce de leche casero, berries, más nueces. Los elfos cocinaban a los carneritos del establo – continuó ella – La mesa era grande y siempre terminábamos siendo más. Mis papás invitaban a algún amigo y su familia. Hechizábamos la casa y se llenaba de luces ¡Y cantábamos!.¿Recuerdas ese tema de los Magic Plus? Nuestros padres amaban ese grupo ¿Cómo era esa canción sobre la navidad? – Bellatrix canturreó una melodía pegajosa. Sirius la escuchaba en silencio, como si estuviera en otra parte. De pronto, pudo sentirse entre los pastizales, corriendo y escuchando otras voces de niños. Ese feliz cansancio luego del baño. La leche con plátano a la hora del té. Los cuentos después de la cena que contaba su padre sobre grandes Black que fundaban ciudades y conquistaban imperios – Esas últimas vacaciones llevé a mi primer novio, Zachary. Te pusiste celoso – Sirius sonrió algo cohibido – Debí haber estado en quinto. Tú aún no entrabas a Hogwarts. Dijiste cosas terribles. Nunca pensé que un niño pequeño pudiera decir tantas barbaridades. Me dijiste que no me merecía, que nadie estaba a la altura de un Black

El moreno pensó para sus adentros que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Algo de eso había sido sembrado de las revolucionarias ideas de tío Alphard. Pero ese cambio había culminado durante el primer trimestre en Hogwarts. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador había gritado "gryffindor", quiso matarse allí mismo. Conversó en variados tonos con Mc Gonagall "Esta no es mi casa, profesora. Tiene que cambiarme". "Lo siento, Black, yo no decido eso". "¡No puede darle esa responsabilidad a un estúpido sombrero!" Durante su primer día en el castillo había terminado en el despacho del director por gritarle a su jefa de casa. Dumbledore había intentado convencerle que gryffindor era una gran casa. Él mismo había pertenecido a ella. "Usted no entiende, profesor. Toda mi familia ha ido a slytherin. Todos sus integrantes, sin excepción. Mis padres van a matarme". Dumbledore le había propuesto un trato. Que volviera en un mes si aún quería cambiar de casa y entonces verían. "El sombrero siempre puede equivocarse" Pero hasta la actualidad eso nunca ocurrió.

En su tierna infancia, Sirius realmente había llegado a pensar que la familia Black era la mejor. Conquistaban imperios, navegaban por los siete mares, manejaban la magia mejor que ninguno. Eran valientes, eran astutos, eran felices. Volvió al presente y notó que Bellatrix continuaba junto a él. Le acariciaba suavemente la nuca mientras cantaba la canción de infancia. Era una melodía alegre y ella tenía una voz bien timbrada.

-Éramos tan felices – dijo él sin levantar la vista - ¿Qué nos pasó?

-A nosotros nada. Tú cambiaste – Bellatrix no dejaba de canturrear, haciendo más vívidos esos recuerdos que Sirius no había tardado mucho en hacer a un lado luego de dejar Grimmauld Place, quizás antes. Ahora revivían. Eran poderosos recuerdos. A la altura de un buen patronus – Pienso igual que tú – dijo ella de pronto – Nadie está a la altura de un Black. Nadie, a excepción de otro Black.

Sirius no se escandalizó con el comentario. Estaba sintiendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Sentía nostalgia. Nostalgia de ser un Black orgulloso. No el "descarriado Black" o "la oveja negra" Nostalgia de estar del lado ganador.

Ella le acarició entonces el rostro e hizo que la mirara. Sirius cerró los ojos y notó los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Dos segundos después de _responder_ ese beso, se levantó bruscamente.

-Quiero que te vayas – dijo en tono grave, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos – Si no haré que los dementores vengan.

Bellatrix no se hizo de rogar. Se puso en pie y se largó sin hacer ruido, satisfecha. Sirius había caído. Como un cachorrito.

* * *

Se despertó para darse cuenta de que era pleno día. Gastaba demasiadas horas para su gusto en rememorar. No era necesario dormir para pensar todo el día en _ella_. En su familia, claro.

Ese verano había sido el último. Sus tíos vendieron la casa solariega e invirtieron el dinero en un nuevo negocio. Fue exitoso, por cierto. Todo lo que tocaban los ambiciosos dedos de un Black, terminaba siendo exitoso. En ese entonces no sabían que sería el último verano en Devon. Pero algo hacía presentirlo. Algo en el humor de sus huéspedes.

Los primos habían sido muy unidos durante la feliz infancia. La familia se reunía los cumpleaños, navidades, fiestas y feriados. Eran más por supuesto, pero una especial confidencialidad se había formado entre los hijos de Walburga y los de Cygnus. Sirius tenía debilidad por Andrómeda. Planeaban siempre formas para asustar al gato del tío Cygnus, y por supuesto Regulus encontraba la forma de entrometerse y estropearlo todo. Así que la culpa terminaban echándosela a él. Bellatrix era la mayor, lo que se traducía en alinear a sus hermanas y primos pequeños para las más grandes aventuras. Una vez atravesaron el salto para conocer al misterioso viejo de la cabaña azul. Bellatrix les contaba historias sobre el malvado mago que la habitaba: se alimentaba de niños pequeños, les arrancaba las uñas y las utilizaba en oscuras pociones. Sus historias tenían tanto lujo de detalles, que ella misma terminaba creyéndoselas. En esa ocasión que atravesaron el salto, descubrieron que el mago tenebroso era más bien un muggle medio moribundo. Sirius nunca había hablado con uno, pero no le pareció muy distinto al viejo que dirigía la biblioteca mágica. Bellatrix no los dejó cruzar más palabras, argumentando que los muggles eran repugnantes. Los chicos no tenían mucha noción al respecto. A veces sus padres hacían comentarios despectivos en contra de esas personas que no conocían la magia. A Sirius más bien le parecían aburridos por eso de no poder hacer magia, pero no conocía a ninguno, así que simplemente no era tema de su interés. Hasta ese verano.

Para Sirius, Bellatrix siempre había sido su prima mayor, a la cual debía respetar. Era una más de ellos, sólo que con una jerarquía más alta. Las reglas de los juegos, las imponía ella, la que craneaba las excursiones por Devon, ella. Hasta que irremediablemente había comenzado a separarse del clan. Se hizo mayor de un día para otro y dejó las escondidas por los tés con los adultos. Se quitó la ropa muggle para niños y comenzó a usar túnicas de señorita. Dejó de amarrarse el pelo en dos trenzas y lo dejó caer suelto por la espalda. Lo tenía largo y en ondas de color negro, sedoso y brillante. Cuando Sirius la vio por primera vez transformada en una señorita, decidió que no había mujer más linda que su prima. No sólo era bonita, si no más bien atractiva. Siempre tenía algo que decir a la hora de la cena y por más discusiones que se formaran sobre quidditch, política o magia, Bellatrix siempre encontraba el argumento que terminaba por convencer a los demás de que tenía la razón.

Ese verano, había llegado con un chico de la mano. Sirius ni siquiera recordaba su apellido. Los adultos se escandalizaron. Dentro de la familia Black era común lo de planear matrimonios por conveniencia. Zachary, que así se llamaba, era sangre limpia, pero no estaba dentro de los candidatos que sus padres consideraban a la altura de una criatura con tanto potencial como lo era su primogénita. Más bien nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde lo había sacado.

-Sirius, conoce a mi novio, Zachary – dijo Bellatrix presentándolos antes de entrar a la casa.

-Hola niño – dijo el tal Zachary. Era alto, levemente pelirrojo y miraba al resto de forma un tanto despectiva. Tenía una barbilla pequeña y retraída. Sirius no contestó el saludo. No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero Zachary le molestaba. Tenía un pequeño espacio entre los incisivos superiores y eso le parecía estúpido. Le molestó profundamente esa forma de llamarlo "niño", como si trazara virtualmente una línea entre los adultos, Bellatrix y el resto de los primos. Comenzó a inquietarle un escozor en el estómago.

-¿Vas a Hogwarts? – le preguntó el rubio. Sirius asintió.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada.

-Es un crío aún. Hace un par de años le limpiaba los mocos.

Y Sirius decidió mejor cuál era la razón de su molestia. No era el novio nuevo. Era lo que provocaba en Bellatrix: queriendo tomarlo de la mano todo el tiempo y riéndose de sus estúpidos comentarios. Buscaba picarlo a él y a toda la familia ¿Por qué?

-Hace sólo unos meses, Bellatrix rellenaba sus sostenes con los limones del frutero. Crecemos rápido en esta familia – dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Zachary con la mayor inocencia, cosa que calzaba con su corta edad. Zack se lo tragaba. Bellatrix no. Conocía bien a su primo. Sabía que cuando alcanzara su edad no le sería difícil destronarla con el título de la lengua más ácida de la familia. Tenía potencial. Bellatrix temió por su puesto. Era suyo.

Zachary no tenía idea de que en ese momento se fundaban las bases de la guerra legendaria entre su por entonces novia y su primo menor. Sería el único testigo ocular. Así que optó por lanzar una risita tonta ante el comentario del chico. Bellatrix quiso asesinarlo.

Vino la cena y lo único que se murmuraba entre los adultos era ¿por qué Bellatrix, de seguro la que más se afanaba por las costumbres familiares, traía a Devon a un completo desconocido? Su apellido no estaba incluido en la lista oficial de las grandes familias mágicas. A lo más tres generaciones antes de él eran magos ¿Cómo saber si no estaría emparentado con un… muggle?

-Así que, Zachary – quiso indagar la madre de Bellatrix - ¿Vas a Hogwarts con Bella?

-Así es, Señora Black – dijo el chico sonriendo y mostrando ese horrendo espacio entre los dientes. Era enorme. Sirius pensaba que podía introducir el tenedor completo por entre esa abertura. Lo detestó más – Este año estaré en séptimo año en slytherin.

-Mm, estás terminando – dijo el tío Cygnus - ¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte luego?

-A la política. Lo he sabido siempre – de nuevo esa sonrisa. Sirius comenzó a preguntarse si no habría habido antes un diente que ocupara ese espacio – es el rubro familiar.

-Ah claro – dijo el padre de Sirius - ¿Tu padre no es senador?

-Como mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo.

-Zack llegará a primer ministro, desde luego – dijo Bellatrix con seguridad, como si fuera un hecho. Como si admirara a ese idiota. Sirius volvió a sentir ese picor en el estómago

-Es probable – dijo el moreno - ¿No dicen ustedes siempre que el primer ministro es un payaso? – preguntó a sus padres.

Bellatrix esperó la reacción de sus tíos. Tenía que haber un castigo por ese comentario. Su primo había cruzado la línea. Pero en vez de eso, los señores Black soltaron una carcajada. Zack, un tanto incómodo, optó por sonreír y comentar.

-Sin duda el ministro deja bastante que desear. Al parecer piensa crear un departamento de relaciones muggles – Bellatrix rodó los ojos. La mesa se enfrascó entonces en una discusión política. Que hacía falta más mano dura dentro del ministerio. Que se permitía a tantos mestizos en departamentos importantes.

-Y esto – concluyó Bellatrix – es porque los que debieran estar al mando prefieren mirar desde sus cómodos asientos, cómo los sangre sucia nos quitan el poder.

-No todo el mundo tiene madera de político, cielo – dijo la madre de Bellatrix mientras le cepillaba el pelo con una mano. Ella bruscamente apartó ese brazo.

-No hay que confundir la falta de talento con la pereza, madre. Hace tiempo que vengo diciendo que nuestra familia cuenta con la influencia necesaria como para manejar los altos círculos de la política. Si no se intenta suprimir el mestizaje desde el propio sistema, habrá que hacerlo desde afuera. Pero entonces, sangre correrá.

Sirius no entendía media palabra de lo que se decía, pero quería decir algo que hiciera enfadar a Bellatrix. Quería que toda esa pasión que gastaba al hablar de política, se desbordara un momento hacia él. Quería que Zachary desapareciera. Quería que Bellatrix volviera a ser su prima y le dirigiera una sonrisa de complicidad, como cuando lograba descifrar el hechizo que habían usado los adultos para bloquearle la entrada del cuarto de las reliquias, lugar donde encontraban toda clase de vestuario de sus tátara tatarabuelos que ocupaban como disfraces. Quería borrar esa norma no escrita que dictaba que ya no podía acostarse en su cama cuando tenía miedo porque ahora su prima era una señorita. Tenía que decir algo para que la rabia no lo asfixiara.

-Si mi familia no quiere intervenir, pienso desenmarcarme de ella – dijo ella con resolución – Es preferible diluir la sangre que sentarse a mirar. Zack no vendrá de una familia tan noble, pero al menos los suyos trabajan activamente por erradicar a los sangre sucia.

-¿Eres sangre limpia, Zack? – preguntó Sirius. El rubio asintió – Qué curioso. Podrías ser muggle y no lo habría notado.

-¡Cállate, enano! – se exaltó Bella – No tienes idea de lo que hablas ¿Por qué nadie le pone límites a este niño?

-Sirius, no intervengas en conversaciones de adultos – dijo su padre con severidad.

-Sólo digo ¿cuál es la diferencia?.¿Cómo notar que Zachary no lo es?

Los adultos se miraron y murmuraron entre ellos.

-La magia. Se percibe – dijo su padre entre dos tragos de su sidra.

-Nah. Sirius tiene razón – comentó Regulus – Yo no percibo nada.

-Ah, genial ¡Dejemos que los críos hablen! – exclamó Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix tiene razón – dijo su madre – es hora de que los niños suban a sus habitaciones.

Las niñas obedecieron con docilidad. Sirius se quedó.

-Después de todo – insistió - ¿A quién le importa si es muggle o no? A Bellatrix parece importarle más la política.

Sus padres intentaron corregirle, pero la verdad era que pensaban que tenía razón. La mayor de las Black estaba dando más importancia a rangos políticos que a nobleza de sangre. Sus padres estaban dolidos.

-No, Sirius. A Bella le interesa más la familia que la política – dijo la madre de ella mirando a su hija - ¿No es así?

Bellatrix se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que acompañe a Zack. Tiene que esperar el bus – dijo apurando a su novio.

La pareja salió y en el comedor se formó un espeso silencio, luego de la despedida del rubio. Los padres de Sirius estaban incómodos. La situación no tenía directa relación con ellos, aunque en cierto modo les incumbía. Todos eran familia. Así que descargaron su falta de tener algo mejor que hacer en su hijo, aún a la mesa.

-¿Y tú de dónde sacas esas ideas de los muggles? – lo reprendió su padre.

-Tío Alphard – dijo el niño como toda explicación.

-Cómo no – comentó su madre – Ese Alphard sólo mete sus narices para revolver la lechucería. Los muggles son malos ¿ok, Sirius? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo, algo exaltada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son diferentes y punto.

-¿Lo diferente es malo?

-No en estricto rigor – dijo su tío – Sólo que es mejor no mezclarse con lo diferente porque tiende a desordenarse todo y se obtiene… un peor producto. Es como el chocolate ¿ves? – dijo pasándole un trozo que los elfos aún seguían ofreciendo - ¿Cuál chocolate prefieres: el puro o el con leche?

-El puro – respondió Sirius como si fuera obvio.

-Lo mismo con los magos. Es mejor uno de sangre limpia que uno que ha mezclado sus genes con un muggle.

Tío Alphard le había comentado sobre las comparaciones. "Cuando te noten confundido, nos compararán con la comida" Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera rebatir eso, entró Bellatrix. Sus padres los hicieron subir a él y a Regulus (que se había quedado dormido en su asiento) y durante cerca de una hora, Sirius intentó escuchar a través de su puerta la pelea que se debía estar librando en el comedor. Por desgracia, sus tíos lo insonorizaron. Se quedó finalmente dormido junto a la puerta hasta que Bellatrix lo despertó.

-¡Tú! – le dijo tomándolo de un brazo para que se pusiera en pie. Sirius la miró sorprendido. Tenía los ojos llorosos. Nunca había visto llorar a su prima mayor. Por definición un Black es orgulloso, no llora.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – preguntó. Los Black no sólo son orgullosos, también son vengativos.

Bellatrix comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

-No sólo le falté el respeto a mi familia en presencia de mis tíos. Si no que también causé la confusión de mi primo menor – se pasó las manos por los ojos - ¡Admite que sólo querías joderme!.¿Por qué, Sirius?.¿Por qué no quieres dejarme mi lugar e inventarte uno para ti?.¡Yo soy la hija mayor modelo!.¡Yo soy la inteligente!.¡Yo soy la que tengo la última palabra!

-¡Por eso mismo! – dijo Sirius subiendo el tono de su voz para estar a la par con ella – Eres demasiado buena para ese tonto. No te merece. Nadie está a la altura de un Black.

Bellatrix rió esta vez con sinceridad.

-¿Estás celoso?

-No estoy celoso.

-Estás celoso – dijo ella con seguridad. No dejaba de tener gracia. Su primo pequeño cruzándose de brazos, diciendo que no estaba celoso mientras moría de celos porque su prima salía con un chico.

Dentro de todo ese horrendo día, lo de Sirius venía a suavizar un tanto lo demás. Lo miró por primera vez con extrema atención. Sirius era guapo. En unos años más se convertiría en un imán de chicas. Sería él el que las llevaría a la casa. Entonces fue ella la que sintió celos. Estaba destinada a salir con hombres con menos encanto y carácter que ella, mientras esas chicas tendrían a Sirius, rebosante de personalidad y pasión. Lo intuyó entonces. Su primo era pequeño aún, pero desbordaría energía, al igual que ella. Nadie los aventajaba, a excepción de ellos mismos.

-¿Me quieres, Sirius? – le preguntó dulcificando su voz. El moreno que aún seguía insistiendo con que no sabía lo que eran los celos, se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-Eres mi prima – contestó él. Bella no supo si eso era un motivo o un impedimento.

-Si no fuera tu prima ¿Me querrías?

Sirius tragó saliva. Intuía que esa pregunta implicaba mucho más de lo que literalmente expresaba.

-No podrías ser otra cosa además de una Black

Y Bellatrix supo que tenía razón. No necesitaba cambiar el modo de pensar de sus padres. Ella debía ser la semilla del cambio que impulsaría reformas a favor de los nobles. Y lo haría tan bien que su familia estaría orgullosa de ella. Como siempre lo había estado. No necesitaba a un hombre para eso. Se bastaba a si misma. Una pareja sólo entorpecería el alcanzar la meta. Miró a su primo y le sonrió. Lo admiraba. Y ese era el sentimiento más sublime para ella. Bellatrix lo abrazó. Era extraño. Sirius no recordaba muchas demostraciones de afecto por parte de ninguno de sus familiares.

-¿Vas a dejar al subnormal de los dientes separados?

-¿Quieres que lo deje por ti? – dijo ella con voz sugerente, sin haberlo soltado aún. Sirius había aprendido que existía una clara división entre lo que se quería y lo que se debía hacer. Pero todos los adoctrinamientos de su familia por inculcarle lo que era el protocolo, terminaban en la basura gracias a su impulsividad. Ante la pregunta todo su cuerpo gritaba "sí". En cambio su mente pensaba que eso no tenía sentido.

-No sé – terminó por responder. Se sentía confundido. Bellatrix lo estrujó entre sus brazos y le dio un húmedo beso en el cuello. Se separó y le deseó las buenas noches. Sirius parecía incómodo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella.

-Nada. Buenas noches – le había dicho antes de correr a la cama.

Lo que Bellatrix nunca supo, fue que ese beso en el cuello en un niño que prácticamente no conocía los afectos, incendió una fantasía que sirvió para muchas noches. Esa en particular, Sirius metió la mano por dentro de sus pantalones del pijama y sacudió su miembro erguido por primera vez. El alivio que le produjo fue tan grande, que continuó haciéndolo el resto del verano.

Lo que Sirius nunca supo, fue que ese beso no fue deliberado. Bellatrix quiso de algún modo aventajar a todas esas chicas desconocidas de las cuáles había sentido celos. Esas chicas que algún día llegarían colgadas del brazo de su primo a la casa de Devon. Pero eso nunca sucedió. En cambio, Sirius se largó un buen día de su casa y ellos no volvieron a hablarse en un buen tiempo.

Nueve años después, tras unos barrotes en Azkaban, Sirius volvía a evocar el recuerdo de ese beso y lo amplificaba con el recibido unas semanas atrás. Su prima era malvada, perversa y manipuladora. Sirius sabía lo que buscaba. Pero no podía evitar que se le erizasen los vellos de todo el cuerpo al recordar el contacto de sus labios. No podía evitar el hecho de que encontraba más excitante que el asunto fuera repugnante e incestuoso. Le resultaba atractivo y se despreciaba a si mismo por sentirlo. Pero lo sentía. Día y noche cómo la sangre se le agolpaba allí abajo, pensando en una sola persona y cómo el tocarse no aliviaba en lo más mínimo la tensión.

Antes estaba deprimido. Ahora estaba en llamas. Y sabía exactamente que toda esa situación la había provocado ella con sus insinuaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

Fueron semanas horribles. Sirius no volvió a transformarse. Deliraba sin distinguir el día de la noche. Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía pesadillas. Durante la vigilia, pasaba de una ensoñación a otra. No podía volver al estado perruno. Había vuelto a sentir compasión de si mismo e irremediablemente le gustaba. Volvía a estar vivo, sufriente, pero vivo. Volvía a ser atractivo para los dementores que lo asediaban con mayor frecuencia. Sudaba y tenía escalofríos. Pensó que quizás habría contraído alguna infección, aunque era un asunto complicado. Antes de fundarse Azkaban se habían erradicado los microorganismos y era difícil que estos llegaran de la nada a un lugar en medio del océano. Los dementores alejaban a cualquier organismo vivo. Intuía entonces que se trataba de algo en su cabeza. Aunque aún no era capaz de admitírselo.

Se despertaba de cada pesadilla y en vez de meditar sobre ella, lo hacía sobre cosas cotidianas como "¿Por qué la comida tiene últimamente un sabor tan horrible?" o "¿Cuándo vendrá las sanadora?" Por suerte, eso no tardó.

Julia Blu era cronológicamente – exactamente – diez años mayor que Sirius. Impartía la sanación como profesión hacía ocho años, pero como forma de vida desde que tenía doce. A temprana edad había descubierto que la clave de la felicidad era la buena salud. Su hermana menor había muerto de una rara enfermedad degenerativa mágica. Los sanadores sugirieron que podía ser genético. Luego de una prolongada agonía, su hermana había muerto dejando a la familia en la ruina. Las millonarias deudas de hospitalizaciones y sanadores ascendían a tal punto que les embargaron la casa y sus posesiones. Julia, a sus doce años, comprendió que no había situación más terrible que perder a una de las personas que más amas para que además te quiten todo lo que posees por haber hecho lo posible por mantener a esa persona con vida. Era cruel. Así que tomó una nueva postura. No se podía esperar ser saludable si esa condición no se trabajaba. Lo más importante era alimentarse bien, porque según su breve aunque acertada experiencia, todos los males entraban por la boca. Lo segundo era hacer actividad física de forma regular. Daba igual si sobre una escoba o sobre otra persona. El sexo era un excelente ejercicio, en su opinión. Finalmente estaba el balance equilibrado entre trabajo y tiempo libre. Le gustaba llamarlo "la combinación perfecta entre ocio y negocio". Mientras se respetaran esas tres leyes, estabas en la condición idónea para acceder a la felicidad. Ella lo había descubierto y no contenta con eso, quería implementarlo en todo aquel paciente que llegara a sus manos. En especial en ese lugar.

Azkaban podía ser el castigo para aquellos que habían cometido actos contra la sociedad mágica, y el precio que debían pagar era la privación de su libertad, no de la buena salud. Podían estar todos los reos locos, pero que alguien viniera a quejarse de la vesícula o de asma ¡Ninguno en la sección a su cargo! Por eso al encontrarse a Sirius Black balbuceando algo sobre pañales, se indignó. Le hizo las pruebas de rigor y no le gustaron nada los resultados que arrojaron.

-Estás pesando sesenta kilos, Sirius – dijo luego de verificar con la varita.

El moreno no contestó. Julia se angustió. Ese carcelario era el único que le daba esperanzas de que Azkaban podía ser un lugar soportable siempre y cuando se siguieran, dentro de lo posible, las tres reglas. Pero era una tonta. Era evidente que tarde o temprano todos terminarían por enfermar. Celdas diminutas, comida a base de mierda de lechuza, no se les hacía actividad física, no se les hacía trabajar. Aún cuando había redactado y presentado ante la Comisión de Justicia del ministerio una reforma en cuanto a normas de sanidad dentro de la prisión, nada había quedado en más que conversaciones. A nadie le interesaba. Nadie entendía la importancia.

En su opinión el historial de Sirius Black era repugnante. Ojalá se pudriera en Azkaban, pero ahora era su paciente, y podía podrirse, pero de arrepentimiento. No dejaría que una enfermedad adquirida en aquel lugar lo hiciera.

-Muy bien, Sirius. Quiero que te sientes – le ordenó. Él se incorporó con desgano – Estás bien. Ni siquiera tienes gripe. Este malestar te lo estás creando tú. Has dejado de comer regularmente.

-La comida… tiene un sabor… es asquerosa.

-Hace frío en este lugar ¿Por qué andas sin camiseta?

-Hace calor.

-Tu temperatura corporal es normal

-Sí, bueno – Sirius volvió a recostarse.

La sanadora Blu se negaba a reconocer que había una estrecha relación entre las dolencias físicas y las emocionales. Las emociones eran un estorbo dentro de las tres leyes.

-Resolvamos esto de forma directa – rogó ella - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Dígamelo usted, es la sanadora. Quizás sea el vivir en una celda de dos por dos con media docena de dementores cuidando el más mínimo movimiento que haga. Quizás sea el deseo insatisfecho de haber asesinado a unos cuántos mortífagos más. Cambiar esos muggles por el triple de esos arribistas.

-Llevas cinco años aquí, Sirius. ¿Por qué ahora? Habías tenido una excelente salud hasta el minuto.

-Quizás me cansé.

-Sabes que no tienes derecho a eso. Si te cansas de los dementores al nivel de querer matarte, te llevamos a la celda estimuladora. Dos semanas y vuelves como nuevo. Legalmente no tienes derecho a dejarte morir. Y personalmente, no te lo permitiré. Estás a mi cargo y te estoy haciendo una sencilla pregunta ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sirius no lo sabía. O no quería verbalizarlo.

-Tengo pesadillas – concretó – no me dejan dormir.

-No habías tenido pesadillas desde tu primer año aquí – dijo revisando unos pergaminos - ¿sobre qué tratan?.¿Son recurrentes?

-Sí, la misma pesadilla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa en la pesadilla? – insistió ella.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y miró al techo. La sanadora volvió a preguntar.

-No me siento cómodo con esto.

-¡Vamos, Sirius! Soy tu sanadora. Te he visto completamente desnudo para los exámenes de rutina. Es sólo una pesadilla.

-No es lo mismo – claro que no lo era. Todos los cuerpos eran similares. Las mentes podían ser retorcidas.

-No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas. Además…

-En la pesadilla soy un hombre mayor. Tengo una hija, probablemente de mi edad. Al principio es un bebé. La tomo de una cuna y es fría, como si no tuviera vida. Luego crece y se convierte en una joven. Yo la quiero, pero a medida que crece… - no supo como continuar.

-¿La odias?

-No, no es eso. Es como si me provocara una sensación desagradable, muy desagradable. Algo así como el asco.

-Bueno, no es tan complejo. Si ves, esa sensación desagradable es lo que te provocan las cosas que haces. Un hijo es la prolongación de nuestros actos y tu propia hija…

-El sueño no termina allí – Sirius dio un suspiro e intentó incorporarse – Entonces… mi hija ya es grande… estamos en una habitación grande, lujosa. Y ella no habla… nunca habla, nunca hace nada, pero yo la aborrezco. La golpeo. Ella cae a la cama y entonces…

-Abusas de ella ¿sexualmente?

Sirius asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos, como si intentara alejar la imagen de su mente.

-La violo de cuatro formas distintas.

-¿Cuatro formas distintas? – la sanadora se lo pensó – Entiendo las dos formas… las tres formas ¿pero la cuarta?

-Tengo un cuchillo. Le rajo el estómago desde el corazón al ombligo… la violo por allí. Y me hace sentir bien… en el sueño. Me hace sentir bien el denigrarla. Entonces el asco se va.

La sanadora tomó unas notas y revisó un momento su historial.

-¿Cómo te sientes al despertar?

-Es una pesadilla ¿cómo cree?

-¿Estás seguro de que es una pesadilla? Me refiero a cómo te sientes al despertar, sexualmente hablando.

Sirius gesticuló con las manos. Siempre había tenido problemas para hacerse entender desde un punto de vista técnico.

-Digamos que tengo problemas para achuntarle al retrete al mear.

La sanadora alzó una ceja y se alejó en dirección a los barrotes.

-¿Y bueno?.¿Es muy terrible?.¿Me estoy volviendo loco?.¿Soy violador en potencia?. ¡Qué!

Julia sonrió.

-Es más simple de lo que imaginas. Se le denomina síndrome de abstinencia sexual. No has hecho ninguna solicitud para visitas conyugales desde que entraste aquí, Sirius.

El moreno contuvo el impulso de lanzar una carcajada.

-Soy Sirius Black ¿recuerda? Maté a más de una docena de muggles y le entregué mis amigos a Voldemort. Nadie se acostaría conmigo.

La sanadora se descompuso ante la mención de ese nombre. Intentó que no se le notara.

-Gente lo hace por dinero. Tú sólo llena la solicitud. Deduzco que tenías una alta frecuencia sexual antes de entrar aquí.

-Mm. Unas tres veces.

-¿A la semana?

-Al día.

-Intenta quitarle a un adicto a raíz su droga durante cinco años y verás los efectos. No es sano, Sirius. Llena la solicitud – dijo haciendo aparecer un pergamino que dejó flotando en el aire – Te daré además un tiempo en la celda estimuladora. Necesitas un descanso de estos – indicó a los dementores al extremo de los pasillos. Luego dejó la celda.

Sirius le echó un vistazo al pergamino, para luego arrugarlo y tirarlo al retrete.

-No necesito llenar esa cochina solicitud. No soy adicto al sexo.

La sanadora Blu se alejó por los pasillos de Azkaban pensando que los problemas de Black distaban de ser sólo sexuales. Pero intentó alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, pues si el problema era sólo sexual, era sólo físico y podía enmarcarse nuevamente en una desobediencia a sus tres leyes. La segunda para ser exactos.

* * *

-Soy un adicto al sexo – murmuró Sirius apenas abrió los ojos un par de días después. No se explicaba cómo era que no lo había notado. Después pensaba que era ridículo. Llevaba suficiente tiempo sin sexo como para encasillarse en el "adicto" por una pesadilla que su sanadora consideraba un sueño erótico. De ser así, habría manifestado síntomas antes. "Antes estaba demasiado deprimido"

-Antes de qué, Sirius – se preguntó a si mismo. Y sólo llegaba a una respuesta: Bellatrix. Bellatrix y sus retoridos jueguitos mentales de convencimiento.

Llevaba medio día metido en esa celda estimuladora. No difería mucho de su antigua celda, a excepción de que los carceleros al extremo del pasillo eran magos y de que la celda estaba forrada con un material acolchado. "Como un loquero" pensó. Lo cierto era que se sentía mucho mejor. Su comida llevaba unas cuántas pociones estimulantes encima, aunque aún sabía a mierda de lechuza.

La última vez que Bellatrix había intentado convencerlo de algo fue en las últimas vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts. Había dejado su casa hacía un par de meses con la excusa de que los Black eran todos unos marranos. A los dieciséis años, no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir. Había planeado lo que le diría a sus padres antes de dar un portazo en el despacho de su padre en Grimmauld Place. Algo sobre principios corruptos, intereses inhumanos, el lavado de cerebro que habían intentado hacerle desde que tenía memoria y finalmente con la rabia y la impotencia, había soltado eso de los marranos. Walburga se había burlado.

-¿Marranos? Eres el más marrano aquí, entonces. Te encanta revolcarte con insultos a la magia. Estamos hartos, Sirius. Tus desobediencias son continuas. Te burlas de nuestras tradiciones y rituales. No tienes absolutamente ningún respeto por la familia. Te has empeñado en sacarnos de quicio con tus amistades, con tu comportamiento y con tu actitud insolente.

-En las familias normales los padres quieren a sus hijos incondicionalmente.

Su padre lanzó un bufido. Sirius continuó

-En las familias normales un buen hijo es aquel que tiene buenas notas y…

-Eso lo tienes gracias a nosotros. Pura genética – dijo Orion – Hemos recibido en variadas oportunidades quejas por tu falta de disciplina en el colegio.

-¡No puedo entenderlo! – dijo su madre – Lo único que hemos hecho todos estos años es intentar inculcarte disciplina ¡Y lo haces todo mal!

-Exacto. Lo único que han intentado inculcarme es eso. Nada más.

-¿Y qué querías?

Sirius no se atrevió a decirlo. Le resultaba demasiado cursi. Lo había visto en la casa de todos sus amigos. En los señores Potter, siempre tan amables y cariñosos. En la señora Pettigrew, siempre atiborrándolos de comida y cumplidos. En la señora Perkins, la abuela de Remus, que demostraba su afecto contándoles historias donde siempre terminaban siendo ellos mismos los protagonistas. En todos aquellos hogares se respiraba confianza, comodidad. Sirius se sentía mucho más a gusto en esas casas que no eran la suya. En Grimmauld Place lo único que se respiraba era el olor ancestral de cientos y cientos de antepasados. Era un lugar oscuro, cargado de energías pesadas. Siempre había tensión, Sirius pensaba que incluso cuando él no estaba. No recordaba que sus padres lo hubiesen tocado una vez para algo que no fuera corregir sus defectos de comportamiento. Ni en esas ocasiones lo habían tocado. Utilizaban la varita. Tampoco lo había visto entre ellos o con su hermano. Nunca los había visto discutir. Nunca los había escuchado usar esos ridículos nombres que utilizaban los señores Potter (cosas como "cariño" o "pastelito") Los señores Black no demostraban su cariño ni con la comida (tarea de los elfos) ni con el dinero (les sobraba) ni con demostraciones físicas (algo innecesario, de poco gusto).

Sirius hubiera querido decir que lo que hacía falta era afecto, cariño, amor. No lo dijo, porque sus padres se hubiesen reído. Así que simplemente dijo

-Me voy

-¿Ah, si?.¿Dónde? – preguntó Orion, aunque su hijo sabía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se hubiese ido antes si su partida no hubiese significado un alivio para sus padres. Pero ya no lo soportaba más.

-A un lugar donde no usen cabezas de elfo como trofeos de guerra. Me voy y no quiero que intenten contactarme.

-No te preocupes – dijo su madre con un dejo de burla – Pero recuerda que ya no tendrás la protección familiar – Sirius nunca la había sentido – No tendrás dinero, ni comida, ni techo en ninguna de las casas Black y…

-No madre. Dije que me iba – dijo él con seriedad – No tienes derecho a echarme porque soy yo el que me voy. Así que no te preocupes por quemar mi nombre del árbol genealógico. Ya lo hice yo.

En las vacaciones de navidad había ido a pasar unos días a Londres con su tío Alphard. Tenía cerca de cuarenta años, pero estaba enfermo. No se lo dijo, pero Sirius pudo adivinarlo. Por supuesto Alphard prefería echarse encima un crucio antes que ir a ver a un sanador. Su sobrino nunca supo que Alphard padecía una enfermedad incurable, adquirida gracias a una empeñosa vida de nocturnidad y malos hábitos preventivos. Algo que Sirius aspiraba a alcanzar si vivía lo suficiente.

Recibía cartas suyas a menudo los primeros años en Azkaban. Luego encontró su nombre entre los obituarios del Profeta. Sirius nunca pudo darle las gracias por dejarse echar de la familia por él. Alphard nunca pudo darle las gracias por haberlo forzado sin querer a dejarse echar. Él también odiaba a la familia, sólo que no había tenido las agallas para repudiarlos. Su único legado era haber mantenido a Sirius gracias al oro que le sobraba. Fue el único que confió incondicionalmente en su inocencia. Sin embargo, nunca pudo visitarlo en la isla. La enfermedad venérea que padecía le impidió poder utilizar magia durante los últimos años. Su tío vivió diez años más. Murió solo en su casa a orillas del Támesis sin alcanzar a ver libre a su sobrino favorito, el único pariente con el cual formó algún lazo.

Durante esos días en Londres recibió una lechuza sin remitente. Decía "Avísame cuando Alphard no esté" Cinco palabras y tenía clarísimo de quién se trataba. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella desde que había dejado Grimmauld Place. Era estúpida si creía que iba a responder esa lechuza. No le interesaba verla. Sabía que vendría a echarle su descargo por ser un traidor a la sangre.

Hacía años que la cosa entre ellos no era igual. Precisamente desde que había entrado a los mortífagos. No sabía cómo se había enterado que estaba en Londres. Tomó su varita y quemó el pergamino. A la tarde siguiente, Bellatrix estaba en el living de la casa de su tío. Este había salido a beber algo con unos amigos.

-No me interesa lo que hayas venido a decirme – le dijo en forma de saludo.

-Eso no puedes saberlo – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa. Fueron sus mejores años. Parecía irradiar una especie de confianza extrema en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cruzó la habitación con agilidad y se dejó caer en un sofá. Llevaba una túnica negra que cubría sus brazos, justo donde Sirius sabía que se encontraba la marca tenebrosa. Lo miró por un momento con sus grandes y almendrados ojos negros, cargados de interés. Como si con ellos quisiera comerse a su primo. Sirius odiaba esa especie de magnetismo con que miraba a las personas que le interesaban. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable – Supe que estabas viviendo en el patio trasero de un amigo. Me parece hermoso ¿sabes? Esa facilidad que tienes para desprenderte de las cosas. Pero si me preguntas mi opinión…

-No te la he preguntado.

-…sabes que no puedes llegar muy lejos ¿cierto? Es decir, aún no cumples la mayoría de edad. No tienes dinero, no tienes casa y no te será fácil conseguir un trabajo. A veces el apellido Black es una lacra. Te darás cuenta cuando salgas del colegio.

Pero Sirius ya se había dado cuenta. Se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo, cuando había sido seleccionado para gryffindor y los slytherin comentaban en los pasillos sobre él. No sólo los slytherin lo despreciaban por ser un insulto a la nobleza de sangre. Sus propios compañeros también lo hacían. No confiaban en un niño de once años que respondía al apellido Black. Los Black estaban vinculados a demasiados asuntos oscuros, revueltas limpistas de sangre, medidas contra criaturas, mestizos, muggles y hasta mujeres. Su familia había intentado aplastar cualquier forma de diversidad. Y él había quedado en medio, pues no pertenecía por nacimiento a la casa que lo había acogido y tampoco a la casa que había decidido desechar sin saberlo. Los profesores nunca olvidaban su nombre, no sólo porque pasaba la mitad del tiempo en sus despachos, si no porque era un Black. En su primer año, recibió varios comentarios del tipo "Ah, usted es el señor Black" o "Por supuesto, usted es el niño Black" cada vez que pasaban la lista. Cómo no. Era como si lo tuviera tatuado en la frente. No le sería fácil deshacerse de esa herencia, lo tenía claro. Quizás por eso mismo Bellatrix había cambiado el Black por el Lestrange.

-El tío Alphard me dio dinero, tengo casa y quizás cuando me case cambie el apellido al igual que tú.

-¿Alphard? – al parecer esa noticia había tomado por sorpresa a su prima – No pensé que ese cobarde se atreviera a desafiar a la familia.

-Estás en su casa, prima, no debes perder los nobles modales ¿qué diría tu madre? – dijo Sirius mirando al cielo.

-No te queda bien esa postura, primito – dijo ella mirando la casa con más atención – Esa arrogancia tuya, cuando estás en el bando perdedor.

-No estoy en ningún bando.

Bellatrix le sonrió.

-Claro que sí. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta – ella conjuró un vaso de sidra – Ya que no me ofreces nada – explicó con el vaso en la mano – Tus padres nos contaron que habías dejado la casa y abandonado a la familia. En ese preciso momento, Sirius, tomaste una decisión y te incluiste en un bando. Me gustaría que lo reconsideraras.

Ahora era Sirius el que reía.

-¿Estás loca? No volvería ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Además mis padres no me recibirían nuevamente en la familia "un Black desterrado, es un Black muerto" – citó una vieja frase familiar.

-No me refiero a la familia. Me refiero a nosotros.

-¿Ustedes?.¿Ustedes los mortífagos? – Sirius se sentó en el brazo del sillón frente a ella – A ti realmente te falla algo acá arriba – dijo apuntándose la sien – Por algo me fui de Grimmauld Place. Creo que eso está un poco relacionado con el hecho de que ¡Me carga el rollo de la limpieza de sangre!.¿Qué te han hecho los muggles, Bellatrix? Pareciera que fuera un asunto personal.

-Claro que es personal. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado imbécil para darte cuenta – Sirius alzó las cejas. Bella dulcificó el tono – Lo que intento decir es que siempre has sido algo impulsivo y claro, tienes dieciséis años. No has evaluado la situación con la prudencia que debieras.

-¿Y qué es lo que debería reconsiderar?

-Los bandos, Sirius – Bella alzó su varita y Sirius sacó instintivamente la suya. Ella sonrió - ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Eres ágil, eres astuto, eres desconfiado – con su varita hizo desaparecer su vaso – Tómalo como un cumplido, pero tienes demasiado potencial.

-Cielos, gracias por el cumplido. Hacía mucho que no recibía uno de parte de algún familiar. Dame un minuto – dijo secándose una falsa lágrima.

-No es una broma. Puedes reírte, pero si sigues donde estás, te aseguro que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás. No lo entiendes – dijo poniéndose de pie – Es la guerra, Sirius.

-¿Te refieres a la que hay en tu cabeza?

-Todos los eventos que salen en el Profeta no son aleatorios – Sirius dejó de burlarse. En efecto en la prensa aparecían cada vez con mayor frecuencia ciertos "eventos" que dejaban de ser inocentes travesuras en contra de magos con sangre mezclada. Ella rió - ¿Realmente crees que nosotros somos un grupito de estirados que nos reunimos a hablar de antaño mientras bebemos tazas de té?

-La verdad sí.

-Pues no. Esto es real, Sirius. Dejó de ser una bromita contra Slughorn o contra un grupo de slytherin. Sal de esa burbuja y mira a tu alrededor. Las cosas están cambiando y tienes que elegir. Elige lo que te conviene.

-Pues déjame ver. No comparto mucho sus ideales así que ¡me cago en tu puto grupo de enfermitos pura sangre!

-Sé que no los compartes. No puedes compartir algo que no conoces. Pero yo te lo puedo mostrar. Francamente, creo que no tienes elección, primo. Sabes perfectamente que no perteneces al grupo de los mestizos. Ellos no te tienen confianza. Las cosas se están poniendo feas y se pondrán peor. Cuando se comiencen a buscar los responsables ¿a quién crees que le echarán la culpa?.¿A un sangre sucia que nació para luchar por su causa?.¿O a un descastado demasiado listo que curiosamente integra las filas para eliminar a quienes deberían ser los suyos?

Sirius había perdido el habla. Eso de lo cual su prima hablaba ya le había ocurrido. En quinto defendió a un hijo de muggles de las burlas de un grupito de slytherins. Sirius no esperaba que se lo agradeciera, pero de ningún modo esperó que el chico soltara un "no soy el blanco para que te descargues con los tuyos, Black". El año anterior, Cassie había terminado con él sin mayores explicaciones. Al exigirle un motivo había dicho "Somos muy distintos, Sirius. Puede sonar paranoico, pero detesto que todos nos señalen con el dedo" La chica en cuestión: su padre era muggle.

-Estás en territorio de nadie – continuó ella – Con nosotros jamás tendrás esos problemas. Eres como nosotros. Nadie te cuestionará. Y ganaremos, Sirius. Nunca más te sacarán en cara ser un Black. No será una lacra si no un honor. Es el camino fácil, primo. Entras y desde ya estarás a la cabeza. Dudo que otro mortífago tenga un apellido con tanto peso. Tendrás respeto, jerarquía y sin duda éxito. Por el contrario, si sigues por donde vas, obtendrás desconfianza, desdén e hipocresías. Todos te sonreirán y te apuntarán con la varita cuando les des la espalda. Ahora las cosas están relativamente tranquilas, pero luego se agitarán y tú serás al primero que señalarán como traidor.

En ese momento entró el tío Alphard y se quedó mirando a Bellatrix con cara de sorpresa. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Sirius.

-¿Cuál eres tú? – soltó al final Alphard – La mayor ¿cierto? Bellatrix. No te lo voy a negar, eres guapa, pero me caes mal. Así que ya ves – dijo indicando la puerta – la salida es ancha, creo que no tendrás problemas en encontrarla.

Ella lo miró con desdén. Le dirigió una última mirada a su primo menor.

-Piénsalo, Sirius. Una lechuza será suficiente – dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

Alphard cerró la puerta con magia luego de rodar los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Me sorprendes, sobrino – comentó – Te dejo sólo por una hora y ya tienes a una mujer metida en mi casa – Sirius seguía pensando en las palabras de ella – Escuché sus últimos comentarios y te diré una cosa. Esas víboras harán lo que sea para convencerte de que estás mal. Pero – se sentó y colocó los pies sobre la mesa para dirigirle una sonrisa – se siente estupendo estar mal.

Sirius sin embargo, no volvió a ser el mismo por el resto de las vacaciones. Sin duda Bellatrix había sembrado desengaños en él. Había bandos, había una inminente guerra y él ya había decidido estar en un lugar en el que nunca le reconocerían sus méritos por el simple hecho de haber nacido en una cuna de oro. Entonces volvió a Hogwarts y vio a sus amigos y supo que Bellatrix tenía razón. No tenía opción. Había decidido por su familia, por su real familia.

Ahora en Azkaban, Bellatrix había intentado convencerlo de nuevo. De manipularlo. Y Sirius sabía que estaba siendo presa de esa manipulación. Se paraba frente al espejito que tenía en su nueva celda y se decía "Bellatrix está moviendo los hilos contigo como quiere" Pero lo que no se atrevía a pronunciar era "Te calienta que Bellatrix haga contigo lo que quiera"

Había sopesado la posibilidad de llenar la solicitud de la sanadora. Sexo era sexo. Lo hacía con cualquiera y ya. Nunca había pagado por ello, pero nunca era tarde para empezar. El pequeño problemilla que se le estaba presentando es que no podía disociar el sexo de la persona. Le había pasado sólo dos veces. Pero nunca con tanta intensidad como en ese momento.

* * *

un capitulo mas y me voy de vacaciones, asi que estara en poco tiempo y probablemente sera cortito :)

paz y amor para todos


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, Sirius – dijo la sanadora Blu – La respuesta a la solicitud tarda por lo general dos semanas. No hablemos de burocracia que me enferma de los nervios. No hablemos tampoco de tus delitos, sabemos por qué estás aquí y lo que pesa tu nombre. Los del Ministerio no querrán apresurar las cosas cuando saben que se trata de ti. Puede que su respuesta sea negativa.

Sirius no reprimió un par de insultos. Se apoyó en el frío muro y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es la única noticia que he venido a darte. Resulta que estuve conversando con mi colega de sanación mental y…

-No, no – el moreno soltó una risita – Olvídelo. No voy a entrevistarme con un locólogo.

La sanadora sonrió, más complacida.

-No es una especialidad muy respetada ¿eh? – La sanación mental era en efecto una especialidad relativamente nueva, desde que se evidenció que existía una leve mejoría en ciertos pacientes que hubiesen sido atacados por el hechizo cruciatus cuando seguían el tratamiento. Se decía que la especialidad tenía sus bases en la medicina muggle, por lo cual los magos y brujas desconfiaban rotundamente de ella. Después de todo ¿qué sabían los muggles sobre hechizos? Sin embargo, había patologías de base que tenían síntomas bastante similares a los de un mago atacado por un crucio. Enfermedades que se pensaba residían en la mente y compartían por lo tanto muggles como magos.

Julia detestaba a los sanadores mentales. Principalmente porque no parecían muy seguros de querer admitir que las tres leyes fueran universales para cualquier paciente. Sus colegas de esa rama solían pensar que todos los males tenían su fundamento en la mente humana. Tonterías en su opinión. Nadie iba a convencerla de que la genética de los magos era igual a la de los muggles. Lo había estudiado en profundidad en la escuela. Los filósofos en sus textos debatían sobre ese tópico ¿dónde residía la magia? Y aunque los filósofos por regla general nunca descubren nada, más bien sólo divagan sobre el tema, Julia estaba convencida de que los genes tenían relación. Los squib en familias mágicas eran resultado de genes recesivos, al igual que los magos de padres muggles.

Sí, por supuesto que era una estupidez escuchar los consejos de su colega.

-Por algo le dicen locólogos – continuó él – Están locos. No quiero ver a ninguno. Creo que es suficiente con estar aquí.

Por otro lado ¿era recomendable escuchar más las peticiones de Sirius Black, el asesino número uno de todo Azkaban? Le constaba que antes de entrar ahí, Sirius había seguido, sin saberlo, al pie de la letra las tres leyes ¿qué era lo que no había funcionado bien en él?

Había referido el sueño de Sirius a Hilbert Pinel, uno de los pocos sanadores mentales con los cuales había formado un lazo de compañerismo en San Mungo. Le contó además algunos detalles sobre su estado físico y expediente. El sanador Pinel se mostró interesado. De seguro Sirius Black era un caso interesante para cualquier "locólogo"

-No es extraño – comentó él luego de las referencias de Julia – Su problema no es físico, ni mágico. Según tus referencias, Black sacaba excelentes notas en todas las asignaturas en el colegio y pasaba la mitad del tiempo en castigos por disciplina. Intentó matar a un alumno. La etapa escolar dice mucho. Además dices que los sanadores en Azkaban no pueden creer que sea un asesino. Podría asegurarte que es un gran conversador, inteligente, tiene encanto, autoestima y se queja de aburrimiento constantemente. Es impulsivo, irresponsable y no sabe lo que es la culpa.

La sanadora tuvo que admitir que no todos los sanadores mentales eran idiotas.

-Sí, si – terminó diciendo – esa descripción… es Black.

-Se da cada cierto tanto. Es un psicópata. No le des más vueltas, no tiene solución. Lo mejor es no quitarle la vista de encima porque esos no tienen escrúpulos.

Entonces se dio que la sanadora Blu se siguió resistiendo a diagnosticar a Sirius como si diagnosticara a un muggle. Así que le pidió prestado uno de esos enormes librotes que Pinel llevaba siempre consigo. Esa noche llegó a su casa e inmediatamente luego de cenar con su familia, se encerró en su estudio y se propuso a comparar las opiniones de Pinel con las de esos corrientes libros de un autor que probablemente desconocía lo que era una varita.

Encontró frases como "La psicopatía o sociopatía es una alteración mental alojada en el centro de las emociones que da al psicópata la nula capacidad de empatía hacia otras personas… mienten… manipulan… matan… para alcanzar sus objetivos, siempre de carácter egocéntricos" "Inteligente, intachable capacidad de juicio y discernimiento" "buen conversador, narcisista, atractivo, promiscuo"

Julia cerró el libro de golpe y lo alejó de si. Resultaba altamente probable, por lo que decía ese cochino libro, de que Black había contraído esa patología por un factor interno. No era nada que se hubiera echado a la boca. No era que no se hubiera cuidado. Simplemente venía mal de nacimiento y ya estaba. De ser así, sus tres leyes no servían para nada si la persona estaba predispuesta de antemano a estar loca, o a estar enferma. La prevención era inútil. Le habían dicho que la enfermedad de su hermana podía ser hereditaria. Ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás todas esas ideas que había tenido sobre cuidar a los enfermos antes de que enfermaran eran un desgaste de tiempo y esfuerzos.

-Mami – se escuchó un golpe desde la puerta – Prometiste leerme un cuento antes de dormir.

Era su hija Sussie. Tenía seis años y Julia se había sorprendido cuando a los dos años y medio le había dicho "¿mamá?" con esa inquietante inclinación interrogativa. Se había volteado hacia su esposo. "Está hablando hace tres meses. Nunca la había escuchado decir mamá" le respondió él. Se perdió navidades, celebraciones y su primera manifestación mágica cuando había hecho levitar una quaffle desde su habitación hasta el baño de los vecinos. Todo por unos pacientes que era inútil ayudar.

Llevó a Sussie hasta su habitación y le dio a escoger un cuento. No imaginó cuánto le aclararía las ideas la elección de su hija, la cual antes del desenlace de la historia ya estaba profundamente dormida. La sanadora se dirigió entonces a consultar con el mago que en su opinión más sabía sobre historia mágica contemporánea. Su esposo era un destacado historiador mágico que realizaba trabajos esporádicos en el ministerio y tenía un puesto como respetado profesor en la academia de historiadores. Se tendió junto a él en la cama que compartían mientras este leía un libro.

-Apuesto que se quedó dormida antes de que terminaras de leerle – comentó él sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

-La conoces bien – su esposo sonrió – mucho mejor que yo – él bajó el libro pero antes de replicar, ella soltó - ¿Sabes algo sobre la familia Black?

-¿Te refieres a la de Londres?

-Sí, la familia Black de la cual proviene Sirius Black. Lo poco que sé es que ha sido bastante influyente desde siempre.

-Pues sí. Es una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Reino Unido. Se tiene datos sobre un Selenio Black alrededor del año 1400. En textos sobre los primeros criaderos de puercos en la región, se le menciona como un terrateniente déspota. Bueno, en general los Black no han tenido buena fama. No hace falta más que ver a su último heredero – su esposo se removió en la cama y dejó el libro sobre un velador - ¿Por qué el interés hacia los Black?

-Sirius Black es mi paciente en Azkaban.

-No sabía que trataras con reos tan peligrosos – dijo él en tono preocupado

-Él no es peligroso.

-No hace falta más que conocer algo sobre su familia, para deducir que debe ser peligroso.

-¿Por qué?.¿Cómo son? – se interesó ella. Tenía la esperanza de que el problema de Sirius estuviese allí.

-Hay muchos antecedentes. Son una familia muy limpista. Se relacionan sólo entre familias puras. Los variados integrantes que se han destacado en algo, lo han hecho en temas anti muggles. Si no me equivoco una tía en segundo grado de tu paciente intentó impulsar una ley en el ministerio para legalizar la caza de muggles. Y todos sabemos, cariño, que hace unos años atrás cuando… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… los Black… mortífagos, todos – terminó en un susurro. Voldemort se presuponía muerto, pero el temor hacia él no había disminuido un pelo desde su caída.

-Hay muchas personas que aún tienen problemas para relacionarse con muggles. Yo no diría que eso es algo peligroso. Por casualidad no habrán sido…

-¿Endogámicos?.¿Antropófagos?.¿Sanguinarios?.¿Asesinos? Si, Julia, se rumorea sobre todo eso. Me dirás que al menos entras en su celda con un par de carceleros.

-¿No practicaban la magia negra?

Él guardó silencio un minuto.

-Eso… es difícil de determinar cuando lo practican a puerta cerrada. Un tal Lycoris Black fue encarcelado una temporada en Azkaban por presunta utilización de magia negra. Pero no podría asegurarte nada.

-El rodearte de magia negra puede trastocarte – dijo ella más para si que para su marido.

-Eso no está dentro de las tres leyes – se burló él.

-Lo sé. Estoy pensando en considerarla – luego lo miró con atención – dijiste que todos los Black eran mortífagos. Pero él es al único que conozco en Azkaban.

-Los otros están muertos. Kolb, mi colega, está haciendo una interesante investigación sobre los seguidores de tú-sabes-quien. Está recaudando información y piensa publicarla una vez estén todos en prisión. Lo admiro, es una tarea muy peligrosa – dijo en tono orgulloso – El asunto es que las familias más nobles de Londres han aparecido nombradas varias veces por sus fuentes. Primos, tíos y hasta un hermano de Black.

-¿Todos muertos?

Él se lo pensó. Se puso sorpresivamente de pie y salió de la habitación. Volvió en unos segundos con un libro entre las manos. Se titulaba "Genealogía de las ramas mágicas más importantes. Desde Merlín y Circe hasta nuestros días"

-¿Y? – lo apuró ella.

-Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo él sin soltar el libro – prima hermana de Sirius Black. Casada con Rodolphud Lestrange. Ambos mortífagos. Debe ser una familia encantadora.

-¡Los Lestrange!

-¿Los conoces? – preguntó su marido con horror.

-Sólo por el historial de Black. No los atiendo, pero él ha tenido riñas con ellos.

-Claro, problemas familiares, quién no los tiene – dijo en tono sarcástico – Un crucio y todo resuelto.

-¡Esto es fantástico! – dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-No veo cómo.

-Sirius no es un psicópata. Tiene problemas por exposición mantenida a magia negra. Su familia es la culpable ¡Se puede hacer algo!

-¿Qué pretendes?.¿Que ese maníaco se rehabilite y camine libremente por las calles de Londres?

-Si se rehabilita ¿por qué no?

-Es un mortífago.

-No estoy convencida de eso.

-¡Mató a un puñado de muggles y a ese sujeto Pettigrew!

-No estoy convencida con que sea un mortífago. No se supone que se tatúan una… cosa en el brazo.

-La marca tenebrosa. Se la tatúan en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Black no la tiene.

-No la necesita. Es el brazo derecho de su "Señor de la Oscuridad"

-¡Eso! Black no lo llama así, como todos los mortífagos lo hacen. Lo llama por su nombre.

Su esposo no reprimió un escalofrío.

-Eso no hace más que confirmar lo que se piensa sobre él. No entiendo por qué los defiendes tanto.

-Si lo conocieras…

-Eso son los psicópatas, Juls – dijo él cruzándose de brazos – Te hacen creer que son la bendición de Merlín al mundo, cuando lo único que piensan es sacarte las entrañas para alcanzar sus metas. Ha matado a más personas de las que puedo contar con mis dos manos. Sin ser sanador me doy cuenta de que alguien así no puede rehabilitarse.

La sanadora se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo así por un par de minutos sin que nadie se atreviera a hablar.

-Tienes razón – reconoció al final – Hay problemas que están en la mente. Black tiene uno. Yo no lo puedo ayudar.

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Llevas dos noches haciendo turno, querida. Deberías descansar.

-Debería tomarme unas vacaciones – él sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad. Ella notó que no estaba respetando su tercera ley

* * *

-Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones y sólo quería despejar unas dudas antes de partir.

-¿No volverá? – preguntó Sirius con interés. Había desarrollado cierto afecto hacia la sanadora.

-No estoy segura. Mi hija cumplió seis años y no me había dado cuenta. Creo que me hará bien un tiempo afuera – dijo riendo.

-Qué curioso, tengo un ahijado de la misma edad – comentó él. Luego dio un suspiro – Como sea, le deseo unas felices vacaciones. Y estaré de acuerdo en aceptar aplicaciones de reemplazantes sanadoras guapas y jóvenes – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí – ella tomó su expediente en las manos – El asunto era que me he interesado en lo de la sanación mental.

-¿No estábamos de acuerdo en que eran todos idiotas?

-Bueno, esos idiotas después de tomarte pruebas te diagnosticaron sociopatía – Sirius se encogió de hombros – lo que quiere decir…

-Sé lo que quiere decir

-¿Y estás de acuerdo?

-Poco importa. Poco importa si le digo que soy inocente de haber matado a esas trece personas… doce – se corrigió – a uno de verdad quería matarlo.

Entonces se acercaron los carceleros que se encontraban al otro lado de los barrotes. Uno de ellos dijo.

-Le esperan en la oficina – dirigiéndose a la sanadora.

-Sirius – dijo ella – Quiero que hablemos en mi oficina – y con un gesto, los carceleros sacaron sus varitas y ataron con magia al moreno.

-Ah, genial ¿Hablaremos con el locólogo, cierto?

Entonces la sanadora, Sirius y los dos carceleros atravesaron los barrotes y encaminaron sus pasos hacia los corredores para salir de la sección.

-No. Sólo necesito dejar un registro de nuestra última sesión. No sé cuándo vuelva. Alguien deberá tomar mi lugar en la sección de alta seguridad y para serte sincera, me gustaría tarjar psicópata de tu expediente.

-¿Por qué? – Sirius no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. No sospechaba que alguien se preocupara mucho de limpiar su nombre. Menos su propia sanadora que había tenido que oír varias cosas durante esos años.

-Es más bien un afán académico. En mi opinión, no hay psicópatas en el mundo mágico.

-¿Voldemort? – sugirió él. Los carceleros redujeron su campo de movimiento al escuchar ese nombre - ¡Ey! No me voy a comer a nadie. Todos deberían estar de acuerdo en que ese es un maniático.

La sanadora detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Por eso no llevas la marca tenebrosa?

Sirius rió y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Pensé que no se vería bien en mí. Un poco infantil eso de la calavera.

Julia continuó el recorrido.

-Quién-tu-sabes era mestizo. Me siento inclinada a creer que la psicopatía es una rara condición de orígen muggle. Si no me equivoco tu familia es de sangre pura…

-Tan pura como el mejor chocolate al pie de los Alpes

-…así que tu… condición estaría dada por otros factores.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-La familia.

-Nah. Si sigue por ese camino va a descubrir que heredé la psicopatía por línea directa. En mi familia eran todos enfermos. Casos de estudio para su amigo locólogo.

A ese punto entraron por un corredor más estrecho. Sirius contó doce antorchas hasta llegar a un hall con tres puertas. Entraron por la de la derecha.

Era una pequeña oficina que contaba de un escritorio, una camilla y un par de sillas. Sentada en una de ellas había una mujer.

-Hola primito – dijo Bellatrix en un tono infantil de total inocencia - ¿Has soñado conmigo últimamente?

Sirius se quedó de piedra y lo recorrió un escalofrío mal disimulado. Intentó recuperar su buen humor.

-De todos mis familiares, yo partiría con ella – le dijo a la sanadora.

Pero no se le daba muy bien fingir. En especial eso del buen humor.

* * *

capitulo reflexivo para que vean como ve el mundo magico a Sirius Black (que en mi opinion fue siempre un psicopata, solo que no nos dimos cuenta o nos compro con su encanto)

paz


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

La sanadora tomó rápidamente asiento tras su escritorio mientras los carceleros se encargaban de atar a Sirius más fuerte y sentarlo en la silla junto a Bellatrix. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

-¿Por qué ella no lleva ataduras?.¿No es lo suficientemente peligrosa?

-Claro que no – se adelantó ella a la respuesta de la sanadora – Tengo una vida menos de condena. Mi sentencia fueron setenta años. Si no me han informado mal la tuya es de ¿Ciento veinte?

-Veinticinco – la corrigió él – Pero podría asegurar que has matado a más personas que yo…

-Soy culpable de torturar a una pareja de magos, Sirius, aquí nadie ha hablado de asesinar.

-Porque no te conviene

La sanadora Blu, luego de realizar unas breves anotaciones, se quedó escuchando a la pareja de reos que tenía delante. No le cupo dudo de que provenían de la misma familia. Como la relación de dos hermanos con poca diferencia de edad que acaban de alcanzar la pubertad. Sólo un poco patético y surrealista para tratarse de dos peligrosísimos penitenciarios.

-No está atada porque fue la petición que hizo para acceder a venir a esta entrevista – aclaró.

-¿Yo no tengo derecho a hacer ese tipo de peticiones? – Sirius estaba molesto, no pretendió ocultarlo.

-No, eres mi paciente. Ahora bien. Sólo me interesa hacerme una idea de su vida familiar.

-Era como Azkaban. Por eso es que aquí me siento como en casa. Aunque creo que no podría darle la misma connotación que usa la mayoría de la gente.

-Eso pasa porque Sirius siempre fue un mal agradecido – dijo Bella – Siempre se quejaba por todo, aún cuando intentábamos darle en el gusto. Recuerdo por ejemplo que continuamente se quejaba porque, según él, sus amigos no eran bien recibidos por la familia. Pues bien, invité a su amiguito Wormtail a que se uniera a los mortífagos y eso sólo trajo tragedias para el grupo. Era un imbécil.

Sirius soltó una corrida de insultos del porte de Hagrid, pero intentó no moverse de su lugar. No fuera a ser que lo ataran aún más, muchas gracias. Optó finalmente por sonreír.

-Fuiste tú. Claro que fuiste tú. Ya lo conocías personalmente y eres la perra más manipuladora del mundo mágico.

-No fue el gran mérito. El pobre sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

-Y una mamada quizás.

Bellatrix rió con sinceridad.

-No alucines.

Julia carraspeó.

-Me gustaría hablar sobre su niñez.

-Está siguiendo las ideas de ese amigo locólogo suyo ¿eh? Como quiera. Mi niñez fue horrible. Yo era un chico rebelde, lo admito. Me burlaba de todas las tradiciones Black, es verdad. Pero eso no justifica que…

-¿Qué, Sirius?.¿Que te castigaran? – Bella se dirigió a la sanadora - En mi opinión eso es lo más normal. Un chico se porta mal y para corregirle se le castiga.

-Existen métodos y métodos – dijo Julia anotando algo.

-¡Eso! – la apoyó Sirius – Los Black no utilizan métodos muy ortodoxos que digamos para disciplinar ¿Qué tal un crucio por decirle a mi madre que era una vieja arpía?

-¿Quién le dice eso a su madre? – preguntó Bellatrix en tono incrédulo.

-¡Tú! Lo hacías todo el tiempo.

Julia pensó que su marido no había estado muy alejado de los comentarios mordaces contra los Black. Sirius se enfrascó entonces en una descripción detallada sobre los "métodos Black" Cosas horrendas que la sanadora en su vida pensó que habían sido creadas para usarse en contra de un menor. Pensó que la magia negra era una minucia. El simple hecho de utilizar una varita con saña para corregir malos hábitos adolescentes era suficiente como para trastocar a cualquiera. Después de esa entrevista, la sanadora Blu tuvo que admitir que sentía un nuevo respeto hacia su paciente. Alguna convicción interna e irrefutable le hacía creer que Sirius no era sustancialmente malo, si no sólo alguien que había cometido errores. Una _buena_ persona que había cometido errores. No tenía como explicarlo. Todo parecía indicar que era totalmente capaz de matar a un puñado de gente sin sentir remordimientos. Pero ese algo no se diluiría más. Julia hubiese recibido una grata noticia si Sirius hubiese alcanzado a limpiar su nombre.

Imprevistamente entró un mensajero en el despacho. Los mensajeros no eran tan singulares en Azkaban. Eran magos vestidos con una capa azulina, que entregaban mensajes por lo general a los funcionarios y de vez en cuando a algún reo, siempre y cuando la ocasión lo ameritara. Así fue como, por ejemplo, Rodolphus se enteró de que su madre había muerto. Bellatrix estuvo encantada con esa noticia. Nunca había sido una nuera muy querida por sus suegras.

El mensajero se inclinó hacia la sanadora y murmuró un par de palabras. Julia recibió la noticia con los ojos bien abiertos. Asintió y se escuchó la saliva bajando por su garganta.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius con un dejo de protector innato.

-Mi hija – alcanzó a balbucear la sanadora. Se levantó con presteza, tomó los archivos y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontraban los carceleros, a quienes a través de gestos les explicó que se quedaran allí afuera, resguardando.

Los primos compartieron una mirada de duda. Estuvieron sentados sin mover un músculo por dos minutos. Bellatrix fue la primera en ceder.

-Parece que aún tienes admiradoras.

Y por supuesto Sirius, el primero en picar.

-¿La sanadora? Pff.

-Te tiene ganas.

-No todo es asunto de ganas, Bellatrix. Hazte ver por un locólogo.

-Absolutamente todo es asunto de ganas, de querer, de interés. El señor de la Oscuridad, por ejemplo. Quiso encontrar a los Potter y lo consiguió.

-Consiguió también otras cosas – dijo Sirius con una falsa sonrisa. Le emputecía que ella siempre lograra sacar a colación un tema tan doloroso - ¿Dónde está ahora, prima?.¿Está siquiera vivo?

-Oh, está vivo. Por él no te preocupes. Volverá más temprano que tarde y ese ahijado tuyo, será el primero en enterarse.

-Y ¿tienes alguna explicación lógica de cómo alguien sobrevive a un avada o toda tu teoría es cosa de ganas?

-Hay una explicación completamente lógica. Pero no voy a andar por allí contando las cosas de mi Señor. Quedarías impresionado por su agudeza.

-Me impresionó bastante su último duelo con un niño de un año. Cuéntame una cosa, prima, ¿Lestrange comprende este fanatismo sin sentido por Voldemort como algo platónico o sin tapujos te entregó para no tener que compartir más la cama contigo?

-Percibo cierta reiteración en tus preguntas, Sirius ¿Tienes algún interés concreto en saber con quién comparto la cama y con quién no? – él desvió la mirada fingiendo aburrimiento. Ella se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia su silla, apoyó las manos en los apoyabrazos y le acercó la cara - ¿Ahora no hablas?

Sirius sintió que mucha saliva se le acumulaba en la boca, sin atreverse a tragar. La cara de ella estaba tan cerca de él. Sus ojos no lo dejaban moverse un centímetro. Juntó valor.

-Preferiría que… que no habláramos hasta que… la sanadora… la sanadora vuelva.

-No volverá – susurró ella sin alejarse un centímetro. Tenía tanta seguridad en su voz (a diferencia de él) que Sirius supo que era verdad. Bellatrix retrocedió sólo un poco – Pero estamos de acuerdo en algo. Yo tampoco quiero que hablemos.

Abarcó en menos de un segundo la distancia que había entre sus rostros y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue largo, intenso y pausado. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor y se separó. Un hilillo de sangre se asomó por su comisura.

-Te pasaste de la raya. Aunque me gustan los mordiscos, primo, no creas que no – dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

Sirius sentía que se le iban las últimas defensas cuando ella se sentó encima, a espaldas de él. No entendía por qué en Azkaban, la prisión más segura de todo el mundo, dejaban a dos reos a su propia merced y a una especialmente peligrosa sin ataduras. Aunque a una parte importante de si mismo, le importaba un knut. De hecho, esa parte, casi aplaudía el que así fuera.

Bellatrix empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, comprimiendo entre sus muslos el miembro de Sirius que inexplicablemente iba creciendo. Aunque en realidad explicación biológica, tenía.

Lestrange, al enterarse de que unos horcruxes se ocultaban en la cámara de Gringotts de Bellatrix y que de ninguna otra forma se hubiese enterado de algo semejante, comprendió que los Black sólo bajan la guardia al tener sexo. Lo resumió como "el sexo les suelta la lengua" ¿Y por qué decía "los" Black y no "la" Black? Por la simple razón de haber probado a una prima en segundo grado de Bellatrix. El asunto era que algo similar ocurría con Sirius.

-Me voy a arrepentir de por vida de esto

-¿Qué eres?.¿Una virgen? Vamos, Sirius, es sólo sexo – Bellatrix se volteó y comenzó a besarlo, apasionadamente. Mucha lengua, mucha saliva, muchos labios. Pero por sobre todo: mucha lengua. Él no se quedaba atrás. Cuando el dejarte llevar es lo único que queda, pues déjate llevar. Como estaba atado, sólo le quedaba abrazar a Bellatrix con sus rodillas.

-Hace tiempo… hace tiempo que… necesitaba… - ella le levantó la túnica y le bajó los boxers. Y entonces su legua comenzó a juguetear allá abajo, sin que su mano dejara de presionar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Como si saboreara su helado favorito. Si claro, por supuesto. Chocolate y menta. Describió círculos, dejando rastros de saliva. Succionó entonces hasta sentir cómo él crecía dentro de su boca. Sirius ahogó un gemido y se prometió que jamás nadie se lo había hecho tan deliciosamente – Ay Merlín, no pares.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

-Si ves, ese es el peor consejo que me puedes dar.

-Oh, santo cielo. ¿En serio te vas a poner a discutir ahora?

-No soy yo la que suelto semejante barbaridad. Si quieres más, pues halágame…

Sirius se inclinó a duras penas y la besó. Bella se sintió confundida. Sabía que era sólo sexo. Sabía que había logrado manipular de forma sencilla a alguien que se le había resistido hacía tiempo. Sabía que necesitaba un hijo, un hijo Black. Sabía que Sirius era el mejor postor. Sin embargo, sabía que él la aborrecía. Y ese beso… había sido como…

Saliva, juego de lenguas, juego de labios. Muy suave y de pronto con agresividad. Sintió la respiración acelerada de ella, aún sentada sobre sus piernas, apretándose contra él. De pronto la ropa estorbó ¿A quién se le había ocurrido llevar esas horrendas túnicas? A falta de manos, Sirius se ayudó de sus dientes para arrancarle la ropa a tirones. Y los pechos de ella quedaron al descubierto. Los besó, los succionó. Pero necesitaba las manos con urgencia.

Bella supo que en algún momento tendría que salir de esa oficina, y quizás le faltaban escrúpulos, pero le sobraba flojera para darle excusas a su marido de por qué le faltaba la mitad de la túnica. Así que cortó por lo sano y se la quitó ella misma. Su cuerpo pálido y maltratado por el tiempo en Azkaban fue como un incentivo para Sirius. Nunca supo dar razón a sus gustos, pero le gustaban blancas, le gustaban huesudas y le gustaban mayores.

-Necesito que me desates – dijo entre quejidos y besos y succiones. Con los ojos cerrados, siempre evitando mirar su brazo izquierdo.

-Claro, para que me asesines…

-No voy a asesinarte sin comerme los restos – Sirius no dejaba de besarla introduciendo su lengua, ni de acariciarle los muslos con la poca movilidad que le daban sus manos atadas – Desátame.

-No tengo una varita ¿recuerdas?

-Pero tienes cerebro… rebusca en el escritorio ¡Busca! – el tono de él fue tan imperativo que Bella levantó la vista. Lo miró de forma dubitativa. Se levantó con calma y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Se agachó para rebuscar en los cajones de abajo sin dejar de reclamar por la falta se sentido de su orden, como si fuese a encontrar una varita, y Sirius aprovechó para realizar un simple cambio de apariencia. Ella no era idiota y se levantó en el acto.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Él se encontraba desatado y listo para la acción.

-Magia – contestó él con una sonrisa en los labios brillosos.

La tomó de la cintura y la soltó con violencia en la camilla. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. Se deshizo en tres movimientos de toda su ropa. Movió sus manos finalmente como quería. Las pasó por sus muslos, su culo, por su pelo. La besó con más intensidad y Bellatrix volvió a sentir que había un resquicio de afecto. Todos los movimientos de él eran bruscos, toscos, llenos de necesidad e impaciencia. Pero algo hacía vibrar a Sirius, algo distinto, algo nuevo. Como si no se estuviese acostando simplemente con una desconocida… y es que ella no lo era. Era su prima. Era su sangre. Era su historia. Era verse reflejado en alguien más.

Ella tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo dirigió hacia entre medio de sus piernas. Él no esperó, y se introdujo en ella con un movimiento hacia delante. Bella gimió. _Algo así como placer. _

No supo por qué en ese momento recordó su primera vez. No recordaba el nombre del sujeto en cuestión. Un Slytherin, probablemente de un curso menor. Iba a terminar Hogwarts y quería liquidar el asunto de la virginidad. Lo encontraba estúpido, como un asunto que había que zanjar para poder entrar al mundo adulto con algo de experiencia. Aborrecía la idea de ser nueva en algo.

Había sido en la sala común, a altas horas de la madrugada. No le había dolido como tantas de sus compañeras comentaban. Tampoco había sangrado. Pero no le había gustado. El chico había terminado encima de ella. Babeando, con los ojos extasiados en placer. Lo encontró repulsivo. El sexo, el chico no importaba. Lo había vuelto a hacer con dos mortífagos luego de terminar el colegio. La misma historia. Una vez había escuchado a su esposo comentar que ella tenía mucha pasión. Pero toda esa pasión no se reflejaba en la cama. La describió como "desabrida" "No grita, no se mueve… es como si no le gustara"

Y era cierto. El sexo había perdido interés para ella ese momento en la sala común. Podría haberse pasado la vida sin sexo. Hasta que Sirius embistió con un movimiento de caderas.

Sintió como si la sangre se le diluyera y fluyera con facilidad a través de las venas de todo su cuerpo. Desde su sexo, hasta su cabeza y sus pies. Sirius continuó sus embestidas, jadeando, besándola de vez en cuando, acariciándole el pelo, sin dejar por un momento de moverse o mover sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

Bella abrió los ojos. Los ojos de él estaban cerrados, como si se estuviera deleitando con un plato particularmente delicioso. Lo miró con curiosidad. Sirius era moreno, velludo, guapo. Guapo a rabiar, a pesar del desgaste de la temporada en Azkaban. Por primera vez en sus historias de cuarto, Bellatrix movió sus manos para algo que no fuera mantener un miembro erguido. Acarició la espalda de Sirius, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cabeza, hundió sus dedos en el pelo de él y los pasó suavemente por su rostro, con una barba incipiente, que aún no crecía, pero se sentía al tacto. Él abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por cinco segundos.

Se miraron como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto. Entonces Sirius la besó por última vez y comenzó a embestir con mayor rapidez. Hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Más jadeos, más fricción. Hasta que ella no lo pudo soportar más y comenzó a gemir. Perdón, gemir era poco. Gritos y jadeos y espaldas arqueadas, y la sensación de que iba a alcanzar algo. De que se moría. De que iba a alcanzar la muerte y entonces un relajo final. Se dejó ir, como si no hubiese nada más que importara. No había dementores, no había barrotes y no había Señor de la Oscuridad. Sólo paz.

Era curioso que llamaran a eso "irse". Después de todo, era un poco como irse de este mundo.

Sirius terminó sólo un momento después, dejándola a ella más húmeda aún. Lo apartó de un manotazo y lo hizo salirse, cerciorándose de que un reguero de semen salía por entre sus piernas.

-Gracias – le dijo recuperando su seguridad en la voz. Sonó burlona e infantil, como siempre.

Sirius lo interpretó como un "gracias por haber sido tan dócil y haberme entregado la esperma gratis". Pero ambos sabían que era mucho más que eso, sólo que se abstuvieron de comentarlo.

* * *

Julia Blu caminaba por los pasillos de Azkaban con un sobre azul entre sus manos. No era su finiquito, era la carta de renuncia. Camino a encontrarse con el alcaide, se topó con su sucesora, Ellen Fritz. Ella la miró con curiosidad. También respeto.

-Supe lo que le pasó a tu hija - dijo con una sonrisa tímida - Lo siento.

-No puedes sentir algo que no conoces - contestó Blu sin detenerse.

-En verdad lo lamento. No sabía que decir.

-¡Pues entonces no digas nada! - dijo la sanadora dándose la vuelta - No sabes lo que es eso. Estar atendiendo a un paciente y que te lleguen con la noticia de que tu hija fue internada en San Mungo. Estuvo desaparecida tres horas ¡Tres putas horas! Nadie fue capaz de hacer nada, de dar aviso.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No lo sé - dijo Julia bajando el tono - Nadie lo sabe. Quizás no vuelva a hablar.

-¿Y los aurores?.¿No saben quién fue?

-Lo único que no sé es el motivo. Todos sabemos quienes fueron - dijo con una sonrisa triste - Esto no ha terminado, Ellen. Los Potter fueron sólo el comienzo. Debemos dejar de hacernos los idiotas.

La nueva sanadora dejó de seguir a Julia. Un escalofrío la recorrió y no se debía a que un dementor cruzó para conducir a Julia por la sección dos.

Sus tacos retumbaban por ese último pasillo hasta la oficina del alcaide. Sujetó la carta con firmeza mientras recibía comentarios obscenos de los reos. Intentó ignorarlos, pero no lo logró con una vocecilla aguda e infantil que la llamó desde el extremo derecho. Detuvo un momento la mirada en la celda de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Cómo está su hija, sanadora?

Había olvidado que fue la última rea en atender antes de lo sucedido. No iba a responder esa pregunta.

-No se asuste, se le pasará. Fueron sólo un par de crucios.

Julia se paró en seco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó destilando odio

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y borró su sonrisa.

-Deje de hurguetear por ahi en busca de antecedentes sobre los Black. Ya ve las consecuencias que acarrea.

-¡Voy a hacer que te besen, hija de puta!

Los reos se alteraron y el dementor se inquietó, percibiendo emociones humanas.

-Shhh, no es necesario gritar, sanadora. Yo estoy tras estos barrotes, pero hay muchos de nosotros que estamos allá afuera. Siendo unos buenos magos. Disfrute su vida, nadie tiene algo contra usted. Pero se lo repito, aléjese de los Black. A nadie le gusta que intruseen en archivos de familia.

-Lo hice sólo para ayudar a Sirius.

-Sirius no necesita ayuda. Está destinado a joderla. Sin duda morirá antes que usted. Para qué preocuparse por él. Hágalo mejor por su hija.

Julia quedó sin palabras. Lestrange tenía razón. Su esposo tenía razón.

Sujetó el sobre con mayor vehemencia y dejó la sección dos para entrar a la oficina del alcaide. No volvió la mirada atrás y no volvió a pisar Azkaban en su vida.


End file.
